


The return of the forgotten king

by Pearlofnight



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, Enemies to Lovers, Established Relationship, F/M, FFXV AU, Friends to Lovers, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-08-24 15:10:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16642595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlofnight/pseuds/Pearlofnight
Summary: During the early stages of the war between Niflheim and Lucis, Regis Lucis Caelum remains killed while trying to defend the territories of the kingdom of Lucis. Aulea left alone to the throne decided to make a drastic decision to save her people. And this decision will change the fate of Eos and the programs of the Gods.





	1. A strange deal

Ardyn entered the small wooden house near the Cape Caem lighthouse, holding the sheet of paper in his hands, inviting him to join him in that quiet place isolated from the latest events that had upset Eos forever.

  
The young king of Lucis, Regis Lucis Caelum had died in the extreme attempt to defend one of the villages in the Cavaugh region archipelago.  According to the newspapers, Regis had been mortally shot behind by a sniper using a bullet that nullified the magic and not even the Shield of the King, Clarus had managed to save the king.

  
Ardyn thought bitterly as he watched the inside of the small house "Even the possibility of revenge for my family was granted to me.  Should I focus my revenge on the crystal or the Nox Flueret family first? "

  
A wooden door opened and a person came in completely wrapped in a long black cloak, who asked in a serious voice: "Are you Ardyn Izunia, the trusted clerk of the Emperor of Niflheim?"

  
Ardyn answered seriously: "It's me!"  He showed the paper in his hands and asked seriously: - Who are you?  Why did you request this meeting? -.

  
The young woman took off her cloak and introduced herself: - They are Aulea Lucis Caelum, queen of Lucis and wife of the late King Regis Lucis Caelum.  I want to talk about business with you. "

  
Ardyn looked at the woman's firm blue eyes and taking off her hat and bending over said, "I'm here to listen to you, your majesty."

  
Aulea arranged a lock of ash-blond hair and hissed: "I have no time to think about the ceremony or the bows.  Time is not so generous with my citizens. "  He approached Ardyn with a firm and sure step: "And I need your help!"

  
Ardyn composed again and smiling, murmured: "I'm here to listen to you."  He spread his arms as the queen's blue eyes continued to watch him with determination.

  
Ardyn thought with a touch of admiration "A perfect queen!" And was surprised when Aulea grabbed his left hand.

  
Aulea forcibly gripped the chancellor's hand and said firmly: "To achieve peace and to save innocent lives, I want you to become my husband and the new King of Lucis."

  
Ardyn thought surprised "What? -.

  
Aulea continued in a serious tone: "If Aldercap knows that the kingdom of Lucis is in the hands of his trusted clerk, he will withdraw the army and there will be no massacre of civilians."

  
Ardyn repeated again in his mind as he was getting more and more "What?"

  
Aulea continued her speech as she held Ardyn's hand tightly: "And as a wedding present I will give the crystal to the Empire of Niflheim."  
Ardyn's mind repeated for the third time "What ?!"

  
Aulea concluded with a serious tone: - Do you accept my proposal, Chancellor?  Will you become the new King of Lucis? -.  He raised himself slightly to look Ardyn straight in the eye.

  
Ardyn murmured in a low voice: "Your plan is totally insane.  You know, do not you? .-.  He lowered his head slightly to the woman's face.

  
Aulea replied with a hard tone and I decided: - I have no other solutions and my task as a queen is to save all the citizens of Lucis.  No one must be excluded.-.

  
Ardyn was struck by Aulea's will and strength.  He seemed to see himself again when 2000 years he decided to absorb the starscourge inside his body to save the population of Eos.

  
The chancellor asked in a low voice as he rested his forehead against Aulea's: "Even if the punishment of the Gods fell on you, imprisoning you in the darkness forever and erasing you from history?"

  
Aulea answered without hesitation and decisive: - Yes!  For my people I am willing to make any sacrifice.-.

  
Ardyn was once again struck by the queen's determination and murmured earnestly: "She agreed to be your husband."  He turned away from the woman's face because he could no longer hold his gaze.

  
Aulea let go of Ardyn's hand and said as she put the cloak over her shoulders: "Let's go!  I have already prepared a small chapel with some soldiers to celebrate our marriage.

  
Ardyn exclaimed in surprise as he put the hair on his head: "You have thought of everything!"

  
Aulea murmured as she went out: As I said, my people can not wait.  First we get married and before we end the war and the suffering of my people. "  
He climbed with Ardyn of a black car to go to the small chapel set up for political marriage.


	2. First commitments as a king...

The ceremony took place in a small chapel as Aulea had said and the ceremony carried out by a pastor faithful to the royal family of Lucis. The two royal guards who protected Aulea were witnesses instead.

The pastor, after completing the ritual, announced in a solemn tone and raising his hands to the sky: - The groom can kiss the bride.-  
Ardyn looked at Aulea's blue eyes and she reached out for him and closed her eyes and waited.

Ardyn gently took Aulea's face in her hands and quickly kissed the woman's lips, leaving the witnesses and shepherd totally stunned.  
Aulea looked at him, too, and Ardyn thought as she ran a hand through her reddish hair. "I think this has just become the most embarrassing kiss in Eos's entire history. I'm starting really well! ".

Aulea could not hold back a genuine laugh that managed to infect Ardyn and remove what remained of the tension of marriage and the future peace treaty.

Ardyn took the hand of Auela and together they came out of the chapel where journalists specially called by the sovereign were waiting to photograph and resume the new royal couple to show, as agreed with the Emperor Aldercap with a long call before the wedding, the kingdom of Lucis that there was no need to fight anymore.

Ardyn took a deep breath and began to speak: - People of Lucis! I am Ardyn Izunia, former Chancellor of Niflheim and from today your new King. With this marriage the territories of Lucis pass under the protection of the Empire of Niflheim, but exactly as Accordo will continue to maintain its autonomy and its territories. In return Lucis will have to offer a small annual tribute and send some of the experts in the field of magic and Niflheim for "cultural" exchange between the two factions.-. A journalist from a small computer was broadcasting the festivities of the Empire for the total unification of all of Eos.

Aulea concludes with a serious tone as she holds Ardyn's hand tightly: "The crystal will be offered as a gift to the Empire to show our loyalty." The last words hissed at her with a forced smile.

Ardyn understood the effort that Aulea was making in front of the cameras to ensure the end of the hostilities and peace for the citizens of Lucis and found himself once again thinking that she was indeed a great queen.

After the statements, the journalists began to ask their ritual questions, among which a journalist asked: - When will a possible heir seal this peace treaty between Lucis and Niflheim? -.

Ardyn thought as he was caught totally unprepared by the question "A son ?!". No, he had never thought about having a family, even 2000 years ago when he was just a healer who treated people and traveled to Eos in the saddle on his beloved black Chocobo.

Auela, seeing that Ardyn did not answer, moved forward and answered for both of them: "It is not yet time to talk about an heir! First we must consolidate peace and make Eos a safe place for the children of our subjects, and only then will we think of a son. "

Ardyn looked with admiration at Aulea's readiness and resoluteness in giving the answer, and immediately supported his wife: "They are of the same opinion as my wife." Auela hid a smile as she still held Ardyn's hand.

The journalist was satisfied with the answer and the questions continued for another hour and only then did the journalists leave satisfied on their cars at home.

Aulea sighed and, leaving Ardyn's hand, murmured, satisfied: - The first phase went. Now we must return to Insomnia to celebrate your coronation as the new King of Lucis.-. he heard a deaf sound of an airship flying overhead.

Ardyn murmured softly and looking at the messages over his phone: "I'm afraid the coronation will have to wait!"

Aulea asked with annoyed and angry tone: "Why?"

Ardyn showed all the messages that he and Iedolas had exchanged after the interview and Aulea said in a serious voice after having read them all: - You absolutely have to go! We can not let the troops who ignore the signing of the peace treaty do harm to civilians. " He looked at her husband who had put the phone back in his pocket.

Ardyn saw the airship landing right next to him and exclaimed: "That's why the emperor made this airship available to me. I will do more quickly and I will avoid the imperial generals doing some irreparable damage.-. The ship pulled out the platform to go up and Ardyn smiled at Aulea, waiting to know what the queen wanted to do.

Aulea nodded and exclaimed earnestly: "I'll go home and arrange the crystal transport to Niflheim and then I'll start preparing the coronation ceremony." She approached Ardyn and hugged him and then walked to the car.

Ardyn watched the queen get in the car and thought shaking her head "It will take some time before I get used to all this and that she gets used to me" and climbed onto the airship, wondering if this marriage is really good for the people of Eos.

 

The journey to the village in the Cavaugh region archipelago lasted little thanks to the speed of the imperial airship and when he arrived he found burning houses a soldier who was holding a civil hostage, while the imperial general was squaring civilians before him .

A boy shouted with all his strength: - Let her go! He did nothing wrong! -. He was hit by a kick and threw it on the ground in the mud.

The imperial general shouted as the soldier aimed a gun at the girl's temple: - Do not speak! From today you are all under the control of General Asellus and the imperial authority.-.

Ardyn watched the scene and decided to intervene before the situation degenerated into the worst and shouted in an authoritative tone: "That's enough! I order your troops to withdraw and return to Galea.-.

General Asellus turned to Ardyn and hissed harshly: "Who dares give me orders?"

Ardyn answered with a serious tone and approached the general with a decisive step: - Ardyn Izunia, Chancellor of Niflheim and now King of Lucis.-. The villagers began to rummage under their breath and even the boy hit by the soldier raised his head.

General Asellus shouted: "Silence!" He looked at Ardyn defiantly and asked, "Chancellor Izunia, what does it mean you are the new King of Lucis?"

Ardyn answered in a serious tone: "What I just said! Lucis and Niflheim are at peace now! Leave this village and go home. "He showed him the video of the Emperor and his marriage to Aulea to convince him that it was all true.

General Asellus asked arrogantly: "What if I refuse? And if I want to keep this village hostage anyway so as not to risk the queen betraying us? -.  
Ardyn hissed darkly and sourly: "General Aselllus, I will never repeat it again! Let go of that girl and withdraw her troops or she will not return whole to Galea. And this is the last warning.-. His yellow eyes glowed with a sinister light as he looked at the general.

General Asellus felt a shiver run down his back as if he were standing in front of a Daemons and stammered: "I'll withdraw the troops immediately, sir!" He turned to the soldier who held the shotgun pointed at the woman and ordered to recover the courage he had lost: - Let her go! We withdraw -.

The soldier let go of the woman who immediately ran to her husband and shouted: - Titus! -. The two hugged each other and exchanged each other full of enthusiasm and release, while Commander Asellus ran away with his entire Magitek troops and real soldiers to his Airship.

Ardyn thought satisfied "Now it's up to the next village of Galahd and I have to remember to use this strategy right away to solve the problem right away." He noticed that the couple were still holding each other and talking about something under their breath.

Ardyn thought as he scratched his head and returned to the ship to go to the new village where they were marked by imperial troops that still did not retire "One day it will be like that with me and Aulea?".

Titus ran to Ardyn and shouted with all his voice: - Wait! I want to come with you to Galahd.-.

Ardyn turned to the boy and asked in a serious voice, "Why do you want to come with me?"

Titus answered as he put the bracelet of his future wife in his pocket: "I owe you majesty. You saved my girlfriend and the only way to repay me is to serve them. I want to bet my life on you and on the fact that you, unlike the other Kings, will not abandon us to our destiny. "

Ardyn looked at the boy in front of him and asked seriously: - What's your name? Do you really want to come with me? -.

The boy answered as he wiped his mouth with a handkerchief: - My name is Titus Drautos! Of course I want to come with you! I want to protect you as you did with my village. "

Ardyn replied, "Come with me!" And looking at one of the few flesh-and-bone soldiers on board, he ordered: "Take this boy to take a shower and bring him some clean clothes." He watched Titus disappear into the airship and take the flight to the new village.

Arrived in the village of Galahd, Ardyn found a situation very similar to that of the village of Titus, but at least the imperial general Violam proved more reasonable than Asellus and immediately left the village with his troops.

Ardyn was about to rise above the ship when he heard the voice of a seven-year-old child caught his attention: - Your Majesty, wait! -.

Ardyn came back down followed by Titus and asked: - What happens now? -.

The boy answered while he was giving all his courage: - My sister was wounded by one of the soldiers, while trying to stop the advance of the soldiers of Niflheim. Do you have a doctor on board who can help us?

Once again in Ardyn's mind, he remembered when he was just a simple healer and when the children stopped him to go to rescue one of his parents, who had been injured or struck by the disease.

Ardyn murmured: "Take me to your sister!" He looked at Titus and ordered, "Find the first-aid station inside the ship."

The child asked curious and surprised: - Does a king also know how to treat the wounded? -. He followed him closely to lead him to his sister's house.

Ardyn answered in a serious tone: "Once I was a healer ..." He bit his tongue and started talking again: - A doctor! Only later did I become Imperial Chancellor and later King of Lucis.-. He no longer had to think or reason as in the past, but he had to use modern and appropriate terms.

The child asked again: - Why are you better at doing these two things?

Ardyn stopped to look at the child and said: - Do, really many questions you! -. Then he asked curiously, "What's your name?" He looked at the half-destroyed house in front of him.

The boy answered in a serious voice as he looked at his half-destroyed house: - Nyx! My sister is in there with my friend Libertus.-.

Ardyn looked at the child and murmured: "Do not worry, your sister will be better soon." He entered the half-destroyed house with Titus who had brought the first-aid box. When Ardyn came in, he found the girl lying on a dirty bed and complaining of pain, and there was a baby next to him.

Ardyn looked at the child and thought "He must be Libertus" and approached the bed. He looked at the girl and found a bullet in his right arm and immediately told Titus as he tore his sleeve to better observe the wound: - Disinfect the instruments and then immediately pass the medical instruments to me! -. Then he looked at Libertus and said, "You, take your friend Nyx out!" He began to disinfect the wound with a cotton wool to prepare to engrave and extract the projectile, while Libertus snapped toward Nyx.

Nyx exclaimed: - I want to stay and watch! I want to make sure my sister is fine! -. Libertus took his hand to take him out.

Ardyn replied as he put on rubber gloves and was ready to record: - Go out Nyx! And this is the order of the king! -.

Libertus exclaimed incredulously: - What ?! Is he our new king? -. And with greater force he dragged Nyx out of the house while he kept protesting.

Titus looked at Libertus carrying the two children out of the half-destroyed house, while Ardyn focused on his patient and on the wound, as he picked up a scalpel and began to cut a wound.

Once the bullet had been extracted, Ardyn cleaned the wound again and said to Titus: "Go and call Nyx!" And he began to medicate the wound just as he did 2000 years ago when he was just a humble healer and thought he was satisfied "A great job".

Nyx came in and asked screaming, "Is my sister okay?" Libertus followed him in silence.

Ardyn answered as he took off his bloodstained gloves and Titus handed him a product to disinfect his hands: - Make less noise! Your sister now needs rest, but soon it will be better. " He stood up and, wearing his coat again, started in silence towards Nyx.

Ardyn looked at the child in front of him and said seriously: "I left several medicines next to your sister. They will serve to help her to heal completely, I recommend to you! -.

Nyx murmured in a low voice: "Thank you very much!"

Libertus made a small bow and echoed Nyx: - Thank you very much! -.

Ardyn looked at the two children once more before leaving the house and heading for the ship. There were still several small villages to visit and could not stop too much in conversation with everyone, if he wanted to return in a few days to Insomnia to be crowned as King of Lucis and make the peace lasting and definitive.

Titus followed him in silence and Ardyn began to wonder if the boy had decided to follow him to see if he wanted to do something for those places on the edge of Lucis' kingdom or otherwise.

Nyx's voice rang out: "Your majesty, wait!" Once again Ardyn turned and faced Nyx with his friend Libertus.

Ardyn asked calmly: "What is it now, Nyx?"

Nyx answered in a serious voice: "We want to follow the example of Titus and return the debt that I have personally accumulated towards you."  
Ardyn put a hand on his forehead and thought incredulous in front of that situation "But it's a kind of prize ?! Whenever I save a village, I receive a new faithful citizen as a reward? "

Titus looked at the two children and said: - Maybe in a new military body that protects the countries on the border from the attack of the soldiers of Niflheim and the daemons.-.

Ardyn thought, "It's not a bad idea! But we need a good commander to lead this new army! "And watched with interest that Titus was still talking to Nyx and Libertus about what his perfect military body would be like.

Ardyn said seriously: "Titus! Before going to the new village, you and I must give you a speech. " He looked at the two children and added: "Without you two! It's a private discussion as adults. " The two children began to snort, but Ardyn ignored him and brought Titus near the airship.

When they were near the airship, Ardyn asked, "Titus, do you want to establish a new military corps to protect the various countries that are on the edge of Lucis' kingdom and more exposed to the raids of Niflheim soldiers?"

Titus answered with a sincere voice: - Yes, I would! These places need someone to protect them, also because I do not trust the soldiers of the Empire, after what they were going to do to my girlfriend Astra.

Ardyn nodded slowly and continued: - To do this you must first go to Niflheim where you can attend the best training to become a great general. I do not want to give you an army, to an amateur. "

Titus asked furiously: - Why should I go to Niflheim ?! I do not need to be trained by the imperials! -.

: - Listen to me well, Titus! -. Ardyn said in a serious tone.

Titus felt a shiver run down his back and murmured: - He listened to you, majesty! -.

Ardyn sighed and explained, "I want you to go to Niflheim because I want you to become the best general Lucis has ever had. I want it because you will have to train troops that will not only capture the soldiers of the Empire who continue to make raids in the neighboring territories of Lucis, but also protect the countries without protection from the Daemons.-. He turned his head toward Nyx and Libertus: "Look at those two children."

Titus turned his head and looked at the two children and Ardyn continued: "They want to join your regiment to defend their home and their land, but they do not have to become slaughter meat. You have to train them if you want them to survive the soldiers and daemons for a long time. "

Titus looked again at the children behind him and Ardyn continued in a quieter and wiser voice: "That's why you must have a proper education first, and of course your girlfriend can follow you to Niflheim."

Titus looked again at Nyx and Libertus and said in a subdued and convinced tone: "You're right ... I'll go to Niflheim and I'll come back here only when I'm a general able to form a new army, compete and prepare!"

Ardyn said in a serious voice: "Good! I will immediately fire the Emperor who will immediately put you in the training course. Once you are ready, you will come back here and take Nyx and Libertus as your first cadets of this new army. "

Titus nodded and Ardyn concluded satisfied: - Go you to give the news to those two! I have to check where we have to go. " Titus immediately went to the two children, while Ardyn entered the airship to talk to the Titus emperor and the next place at the border where to go and wondered if Titus could overcome the difficult training and return to Insomnia as a general.

Ardyn thought "Only time will give me this answer!" And began to call the emperor.


	3. Little steps

When finally the ship finally landed at Insonia, Ardyn murmured in a low voice and with a strange smile on her lips: - Home sweet home ... -. In front of him he found several Crowsguard ready to welcome him along with a boy, who according to Ardyn, was about 25 years old.  
The boy approached Ardyn and introduced himself: "I am Count Ventus Scientia and I am here to welcome you to Insomnia, your majesty." He bowed to Ardyn and the same made the crowsguard behind him.

Ardyn answered in a serious voice: "I thank you for your welcome." Then he asked in a serious voice: "Is the queen in the Citadel?"

Ventus answered earnestly, as he led the way to Ardyn to the private rooms of the Citadel: "He is talking to the council about the final preparations for the coronation ceremony. He will join you at lunchtime, and now you must begin to try some clothes for the coronation ceremony. "

Ardyn did not say anything, but he heard a cold hiss and then a muffled growl coming from the ceiling and after a metallic noise.  
Ventus asked worriedly: "Did something happen, your majesty?"

Ardyn shook his head and murmured: "Nothing! Just a bit of tiredness for the long journey I have faced.-.

Ventus asked still worried: - Do you want to postpone the appointment with the tailor?

Ardyn shook his head: "No, Ventus!" He breathed deeply at the lungs and said, "I'm ready!" Ed entered the room followed by Ventus and some guards.

When lunch time came, Ardyn came in and found Aulea already seated as she read some documents and said, "I see you're thinking up until the last detail of the ceremony."

Aulea looked up and looked at Ardyn and answered as she placed the documents in a small folder.

Ardyn went to sit next to the chair and went on in a strange tone of voice: "All the countries on the border are now safe from the imperial soldiers. I also made a decision ... -. He took out the picture of Titus and handed it to Aulea, who looked at her with curiosity.

Ardyn continued: "I have decided to send this young man to Niflheim to have him trained as a general because I want to create a new military body that protects the land on the border from the raids of the soldiers of Niflheim and the daemons." He noticed that the waiters were serving the appetizer and asked, "How do you think it's an idea?"

Aulea returned the photo to Ardyn and replied as she cut the carefully marinated fish: - I think it's a right decision. We must keep the borders strong and protect the citizens from the incursion of soldiers and deamons. He looked up at Ardyn and continued: "The only thing that leaves me perplexed is the fact that you sent this boy to train at Niflheim."

Ardyn expected such a reaction and explained: - The generals of Niflheim have gained extensive experience on different types of daemons and teach it in a specialized course. He will also be able to see the imperial soldiers up close and to know the enemy is fundamental. "

They continued to eat in silence, then Aulea asked in a shy voice: "Why is the Aldercap family so obsessed with conquering all of Eos?"

Ardyn answered in a serious tone: "Because he wants to recreate the glorious civilization of Solsheim. Once this civilization occupied the territory that today is divided between Niflheim, Tenebrea, Altissia and Lucis.-.

Aulea asked curiously, "How was Solheim? Have you read something about it? -.

Ardyn finished eating his starter and replied: "He had a very developed technology to use airships to move throughout the territory of Eos, but their technology was the cause of their own downfall and their civilization disappeared completely."

Aulea felt a shiver down her back and asked, "Is not there a risk that the past repeats?"

Ardyn shook his head and said, "I'm not like answering this question ..."

I started to eat in silence, and sometimes they glanced at each other as if to study each other and understand if that union could really work. After lunch they were again divided because of the innumerable commitments to make the perfect coronation ceremony and in the evening they slept in two separate rooms.

Ardyn was not surprised by such a decision and thought before retiring to his room "it's still too early to sleep together as a married couple and Aulea has yet to overcome the loss of Regis". When he got to bed he heard the metallic noise again and a growl came from the walls of his room.

The day after a crowd crowded into the central square of the Citadel, while journalists occupied the main posts in the throne room to document and resume the event in every detail for all citizens of all Eos and especially in the eyes of Emperor Iedolas.

Ardyn looked at the throne of stone in front of him and thought as the priest spoke the words of blessing on the crown and on him "I had to wait 2000 years to sit on the throne, but in the end there is done" and began to climb the stairs, while Aulea held his right hand and accompanied him on his throne.

The priest lifted the crown upward as Ardyn sat on the stone throne and once again felt a long chill, the metallic noise of an armor and an almost animalish growl. Ardyn tried to ignore that strange feeling again and smiled, while the priest proclaimed before the citizens of Insomnia and the cameras of all Eos: - Proclaim Ardyn Izunia new King of Lucis. It will be known by the inhabitants of Insomnia as Ardyn Lucis Caelum first King of the new era of Eos.-.

Ardyn thought, "And this time nothing will go wrong! I will show to the Gods and Somnus what a great King I can be and when they were blind "and he gently shook Aulea's hand, while the bells were beginning to sound all over Insomnia to celebrate the new sovereign.

Three weeks passed since Ardyn had become the new king of Lucis, and collaboration with the Niflheim empire began as far as magic is concerned, and no boundaries of imperial soldiers arrive from the borders.

Ardyn stood alone along the corridor, when he heard a growl and a metallic noise coming from the walls again. The king looked at a specific point on the wall where a ghost appeared wearing the armor and holding a winged sword.

Ardyn whispered in a voice full of rage and hatred: - Somnus! -.

Somnus raised his sword and immediately disappeared in front of Ardyn to appear right in front of him and point the blade at his neck.  
Somnus hissed harshly: "You're done with your show. The time has come for you to return to your prison. "

Ardyn hissed with all the hatred he felt for his brother: "I see you have not developed a shred of intelligence in all these millennia. Think a moment with me! -. His brother pointed his sword in his throat hard.

Somnus asked in a furious voice: "What's there to think about, Ardyn? You must be stopped and imprisoned again at Pitios.-.

Ardyn replied as he took his brother's sword with his right hand: - And then, Somnus? If I vanish without a logical explanation, the Niflheim Empire will break the truce and attack Lucis by massacring innocents. As a former King of Lucis, do you really want this to happen?

The blade began to tremble and Ardyn continued in a calmer tone: "I can hold the statscourge inside of me and limit the damage that the daemons can cause to Eos and at the same time make this place a place of peace." He took a step toward his brother and asked, "What's more convenient for Eos?" Prophecy or peace? -.

Somnus withdrew his sword and replied softly: "Peace!" His brother could use words better than a weapon and he said seriously: - I will control your moves and as soon as you make a mistake I will lock you up again to Pitioss.-. He disappeared in his magic in the wall of the Citadel.  
Ardyn massages her temples and decides to go for a little walk in the garden to calm down and stretch her nerves, before returning to her duty as a king.

When he entered the garden Ardyn immediately noticed Aulea sitting on a bench reading a book. The king took courage and went to sit near the queen.

Aulea looked up at Ardyn and asked, "Did you come to enjoy the peace of this garden?"

Ardyn closed his eyes and murmured: "Yes, I really need to rest." He let the sun caress his face and took a long breath.

Aulea looked at Ardyn's relaxed face and commented in a melancholy tone: "Pure Regis had such a serene expression when sitting on this bench."

Ardyn immediately shook and opened his eyes and asked, "Did you spend a lot of time together in this garden?"

Aulea murmured as she approached Ardyn: "Since we were children and we were just friends. We played and did our homework in this garden when we were young. " He seemed to see her and Regis playing in the garden, while the waiters and guards chased after him.

Ardyn asked, "Did not you think that one day you would have become a queen, would you?"

Aulea shook her head and answered with a smile: - No! When I was a child, I dreamed of becoming an astronomer and opening a hundred searches with a telescope and a space dedicated to children where to make the stars of the night sky of Eos known. I was busy with my studies, but dreams must inevitably come up against reality and I decided to give up to stay with Regis. " He looked down and then asked, "What about you?"

Ardyn answered as he looked at the bright sky and thought back to his old life before the crystal and the Astrals chose him as Choosen King: "I would have liked to have the globetrotter doctor over my black Chocobo. I wanted to explore and learn more about Eos and its secrets and at the same time help people in need who could not afford treatment. " Somnus was sometimes on those long journeys, curious to see a new place and see how people healed.

Ardyn looked back at Aulea and confirmed with a grim tone: "But as you said, it never goes as planned." He noticed that Aulea had taken his hand and he squeezed it with extreme sweetness, as he closed his eyes and let the sun caress his face.

Two more weeks went by and the situation between Aulea and Ardyn did not change much. The king and queen took the car to go and give an official speech before the people of Insomnia to inaugurate a new theater built to commemorate King Regis.

Aulea was the first to take the microphone and start talking: - People of Insomnia and Lucis. Today I will inaugurate the new theater, built to commemorate the memory of my former husband and sovereign, Regis Lucis Caelum. In this place will be staged classics, but also works created by young debutants to give it a future in the theater. And the same will come for the young actors and ...-. He heard whistles and protests from the audience, but he continued to speak trying to ignore them: - And soon a drama school will be open for those who want to learn how to act. " The public protests became even stronger and Aulea had to raise her voice to be heard by those who were really interested in her speech: - Tomorrow evening there will be the first show and ...-. He heard one of the audience yell at her "traitor" while others began to scream some heavy insult against her.

Ardyn rose from his chair and took Aulea's hands from the microphone and defying the citizens of Insomnia, he hissed furiously: "You're just a mass of stupid people and idiots!" Aulea put her hand in front of her mouth in amazement.

Among the citizens of Insomnia descended in unreal silence and Ardyn continued: - If you have to vent your anger do it with me and not with your queen! She gave up her dreams and took over the kingdom in a desperate situation in which the army of Niflheim was occupying the territory of Lucis with force and blood.-. He took a step forward and continued: "Ask those who live on the borders of Lucis, what the imperial soldiers have done. You who live in Insomnia can not know it, but I went to check in person those areas and I saw and heard the voice of my subjects. He noticed that some people tried to hide their faces and concluded: "If there was not a massacre in Insomnia or the rest of Lucis, you owe it to your queen. Give him the right respect because only thanks to she, you still have your houses and your families. " He handed the microphone back to Aulea, who gave him a look of gratitude.

Ardyn went to sit back in his place, while Ventus clapped behind him for his speech.

Aulea turned once more to Ardyn and once again began to speak and announce finally the inauguration of the new theater and hear the applause of the audience and the shouts of incitement.

That evening Ardyn accompanied Aulea to her room and murmured: "Good night, my queen! Tomorrow another hard day awaits us.-.  
Aulea opened the door of her room and whispered in a voice full of gratitude: - Thank you! -. His eyes met Ardyn's.

Ardyn shrugged and replied in a serious voice: "I have only done my duty as a husband and as a King." He could not hold Aulea's eyes and murmured: "Goodnight."

Aulea grasped his hand and exclaimed: "Wait!" Ardyn looked up at the woman who murmured lightly: "Thank you very much for what you did today!" He approached Ardyn and looked him straight in the eye.

Ardyn replied softly: "I've just done the right thing ... I do not need to thank me!"

Aulea came over and kissed Ardyn on the cheek and murmured: "Thank you very much!" And he went back to his room, closing the door behind him.

Ardyn stood motionless at the door of Aulea's room, as he felt his heart explode inside his chest. Several minutes passed before Ardyn finally returned to his bedroom.


	4. The King's Shield

Another five months passed since Ardyn had defended Aulea from the insomnia people's attacks. After that strong defense the Queen began to enjoy a strong popularity among her subjects, while Ardyn continued to be simply tolerated by the Kingdom of Lucis, especially at Insomnia.

Ardyn was watching the last reports sent by the soldiers sent from the border, when Aulea entered the study and exclaimed: - I see, you are very busy with your duties lately.

Ardyn looked up at the queen and murmured as she massaged her forehead: "Yes, and most problems come from the borders." The daemons were creating different problems for the reconstruction of small towns and the soldiers sent were not enough to stand comparison.

Ardyn added in a serious tone: "Fortunately, most of the displaced people have decided to come and live temporarily in Insomnia, until the countries are completely rebuilt." While he was talking, the queen went to stand beside him with her usual elegance.

Aulea put her hands on Ardyn's shoulders and murmured: "It takes a little break. You are not yet used to the frenetic pace of a King.-.  
Ardyn jerked when he felt Aulea's hands on his shoulders and asked calmly: "A break?"

Aulea nodded and continued as she rubbed Ardyn's shoulders: - Yes! Maybe at Hammerhead Service Station, where your wedding present is waiting for you. "

Ardyn asked in an alarmed tone: "As a wedding present?" I did not ... -. He stopped when Aulea put a finger on his lips.

Aulea replied in a calm voice: "It does not matter because thanks to you, that now there is peace in Lucis. Please accept it and pick it up tomorrow so you can take a well-deserved break.-. He took his finger from Ardyn's lips and left the study with the same elegance with which it had entered.

Ardyn thought as he put his hand on his chest "I waited 2000 years in the darkness just to have the chance to meet you?" And I try to find the concentration to continue the work.

When the morning after Ardyn arrived at Hammerhead Station, he did not expect it to be that big and looked around, hoping to find Cid Sophiar.

Ardyn asked as he looked at the man who was dirty with petrol and motor oil on his head: "Are you Cid? I am Ardyn Lucis Caelum, the new King of Insomnia and husband of Aulea Lucis Caelum.-.

Cid looked at Ardyn from head to toe and then commented sourly: "I did not expect Aulea to choose a similar asshole like King."  
Ardyn replied immediately: "At least I'm in good company, since there's an asshole like me."

Both looked at each other in silence and then Cid snorted in a harsh tone: "Come in!" I offer you a beer, while I show you the car that Aulea gave you. "

Ardyn exclaimed diplomatically as he followed Cid into the larger shed: "With pleasure!"

Cid switched on the light and began to explain as they approached a car covered with a large white tarpaulin: - When Aulea asked me to build a car for her second husband I immediately rejected the proposal, but after hearing about how you treated that bunch of spoiled pamphlets of the citizens of Insomnia changed my mind and I immediately went to work calling to help me the best mechanics present throughout Lucis and my son also gave me a hand. And this is the result, a true masterpiece! -. He pulled the veil away and Ardyn remained wide-eyed in wonder.

Cid introduced with his voice full of pride: - I present you the Regalia! -.

Ardyn looked at the black car in front of him and murmured while with his hand he gently brushed the hood of the car: - Stupendous ... Marvelous ... Magnificent ... -. He began to turn around the car to be able to observe it better.

Cid nodded vigorously and said: - Have chosen the right adjectives to describe the Regalia.-. He turned to the fridge to get two beers.  
Cid threw a beer at Ardyn who immediately took it and began to explain the characteristics of the car and the types of comfort the driver could offer.

Cid concluded as he drank the first sip of his beer: "It's the perfect car for a king of Lucis." And he resumed drinking his beer and once he had finished he threw the can into the basket.

Ardyn commented grimly: "A king not yet accepted by his people."

Cid said in a serious tone, while still looking at his creature as if it were his son: - If you want to be accepted, you must have Clarus, the King's Shield by your side. Only then will you be the new King for the citizens of Lucis. It is difficult to convince Clarus, since he has not recovered from the death of Regis-. The tone became sad, as he pronounced his friend's name.

Ardyn thought as he watched Cid's sad face. "He too was suffering from the death of Regis, they must have been great friends. The same is true for Clarus, who must convince me to become my shield. But how?-.

In Ardyn's mind he recalled an old imperial report about a Lucis troop discovery about six years ago and where only one boy managed to come back alive from that expedition.

Ardyn commented as he finished his beer: - Perhaps there is a method to make it resume and I want to try it! -.

Cid looked at Ardyn and exclaimed harshly: "What are you waiting for?" What does Clarus became a stuff or a mummy ?! Take Regalia and bring your royal ass at his home. " He took the beer from Ardyn's hand and added, "And don't drink more alcohol because you have to drive." He finished the can and threw it into the bin.

Ardyn commented, trying to keep calm: - Thanks for the advice and the beer. I'll see you!-.

He got into the car, while Cid answered with a wave of his hand at Ardyn's greeting before returning to his office.

Driving the Regalia, Ardyn immediately returned to Insomnia and called Ventus to get the address of Clarus's house and some information about his family and then asked him to find the young man who had come back alive from that expedition.

When he arrived in front of the Amicitia villa, Ardyn thought as he parked the car "I hope my plan works!" Immediately he rang at the door, hoping someone would answer.

Ardyn looked at the woman in front of him and asked seriously, "Are you Chama Emilia Amicitia, Clarus's wife?"

Chama Emilla looked at Ardyn and replied aggressively: "And you are the new king of Lucis and you have come to talk to Clarus, are not you?"

Ardyn nodded and Chama Emilla exclaimed as she let him into the house: "Clarus is in the salon, but I doubt you'll be able to find him so easily.  
"  
Ardyn asked, perplexed and curious, looking at the villa: "Why?"

Chama Emilla answered as she opened the living room doors with an abrupt gesture: "See for yourself why." And shaking his head, he walked away from the door, leaving Ardyn even more confused by the situation.

When Ardyn entered the salon, he felt like he was in a dump. There were food leftovers and a specified number of cans and Clarus was lying next to a large pile of unopened beer cans.

Ardyn looked at the pitiful state in which the man in front of him was reduced, wondering if it was really Clarus Amicitia, the Shield of Regis.

Clarus looked at him for a few seconds then mumbled as he took a new can of beer: - Who are you ?! What do you want from me?-.

Ardyn answered with a serious tone, as he tried to move among the trash and cans and reach Clarus: - Ardyn Lucis Caelum, new King of Lucis.-.

Clarus opened the beer can and looking at Ardyn he said furiously, "So ?!" Do not tell me you are here to ask me to become your shield! -.

Ardyn answered honestly: "Yes! A king always needs his shield. You must come with me to Palazzo.-.

Clarus asked loudly as he slammed against the wall the beer can still full: - I have failed my task! I let them kill my best friend and King. How can a person still have the title of King's Shield? He took between the trembling hands of the other beer.

Ardyn looked at Clarus again and said in a serious voice: "Try asking this question to Gilgamesh." He heard the sound of a can of beer fall to the ground and could not hold back a smile knowing he had touched the right rope.

Clarus asked with his throat suddenly dry: - Gilgamesh, the first shield of the king? -. He looked at the empty can of beer in front of him and asked, "Did I feel bad because of alcohol?" He rolled the can on the floor and looked at Ardyn.

Ardyn nodded and explained as he tried to make his way out of the rubbish: "It's been six years since a troop of Lucis discovered Tempering Ground where Gilgamesh lives. He has slaughtered all but one of the soldiers, Cor Leonis who managed to survive and cut an arm to Gilgamesh. The first shield of the King has held the sword and waits for a new opponent to test. " When he had read the imperial report, he almost stammered that Gilgamesh was still around.

Clarus pushed the cans away from the bedside table to slowly get back on his feet as he kept his gaze on Ardyn as a thought formed in his brain.  
The king's shield asked Ardyn: "Do you want me to challenge Gilgamesh? What happens if I win or lose?

Ardyn looked straight in the eye and said defiantly: "If you win the challenge against Gilgamesh you will have to become my King's Shield, but if you lose your life it will be the end of the Amicitia Family and the tradition of the King's Shields." He looked at Clarus, who was trying to get up and asked seriously, "Do you accept this challenge?"

Clarus answered with a serious tone and got back on his feet and looking at his sword now submerged by various garbage: - I accept! Or return to being a shield or I will die with honor. He pulled his sword out of the trash ready to fight.

Ardyn watched him stumble toward the door and immediately stopped him and exclaimed: - Before you recover from drunk, you take a shower and rest. Only after completing these three actions will you go to fight Gilgamesh and this is my order ...-.

Clarus murmured in a dry voice: "You are right, your majesty! I smell like a Chocobo! -.

Ardyn replied indignantly as he pushed Clarus out of the hall to deliver him to his wife who was waiting outside the door: "The chocobos do not stink like you! They are animals that have a pleasant smell with the right herbs.-. He threw Clarus into the arms of Chama Emilla and concluded: - Tomorrow morning you will find Cor who will accompany you with a fast vehicle to Tempering Ground .-.

Ardyn went to the exit, but managed to hear the voice of Chama Emilia whisper: - Thank you! -. And he could not hold back a smile as he phoned Ventus to tell him to call Cor and find a suitable car for that purpose.

At the crack of dawn, Clarus left his villa along with Cor Leonis to go together until.

After the departure of her husband, Chama Emilla went to the Citadel to inform Ardyn that Clarus had gone to fight and defeat Gilgamesh. The woman was sure that her husband would come back alive from the clash and took a sure step toward his destination.

When he opened the door of the royal study, he found Ardyn with Aulea discussing economic affairs together, and he said in a loud voice: "Your majesty, my husband left to go and defeat Gilgamesh, as you have ordered."

Ardyn raised his head surprised by the unexpected visit by Chama Emilia, while Aulea exclaimed: - What ?! Why did not I know anything about it?! -.

Ardyn explained calmly and as he tried to calm his wife: "Because when I came back, I was overwhelmed by the commitments and I could not tell you everything." He pulled out the cell phone he always carried with him: - Plus I do not have your number yet.

Aulea replied: - You never asked me my number and you could very well say it this morning! -.

Ardyn defended herself as she cast a glance at Chama Emilia, who was watching the amused scene: "You just entered the studio and I wanted to solve this problem first, and then tell you everything."

Aulea replied again with stubbornness and strength: - You had to give more importance to Clarus since he was a friend of Regis, as well as being his shield! -. The two looked at each other in annoyance and furious.

Chama Emilia observed the scene and exclaimed in a loud and perfectly audible voice from Ardyn and Aulea: "This tension would be healthier to vent it to bed and not to words." And you came out of the office to await your husband's return.

Both Ardyn and Aulea turned red in the face and the latter said: "Better to resume this discussion when Clarus is back and we'll be alone."

Ardyn nodded and tried to find again the concentration on the new documents that the emperor Adelcarp had sent him, while Aulea went for a walk in the garden.

Several hours passed before Cor and Clarus reached the crevasse where Gilgamesh waited for his new challenger and Clarus commented seriously: "Thank you for accompanying me and telling me all the details of this place and Gilgamesh. -.

Cor replied in a serious tone: "There is no need to thank me! Now it's your turn to face it in battle. After cutting off my arm I lost the Sword of Genji, but I'm sure you'll come back victorious and with the answer you're looking for.-.

Clarus murmured: - I hope so ...-. immediately he entered the crevasse, while Cor watched him from a distance near the car and hoping for his return.

Clarus managed to reach the deepest point of the crevasse and after destroying some purple crystals he found himself in front of a strange light purple immediately called Clarus who realized he had reached his destination and when he arrived he noticed a warrior who looked like a giant and holding the katana, of which Cor had spoken to him.

The warrior asked in a loud, solemn voice, "Are you here to win back your pride and be worthy to be the Shield of the King again?"

Clarus answered as he raised his head to look at the silver mask of Gilgamesh: - Yes! I'm here to face the Gilgamesh trial! -.

Gilgamesh asked again in a serious and penetrating voice: "And do you hope to get all this just by defeating me?"

Clarus began to study his adversary and replied: - Yes, and get an answer! Or to die if I fail! -. He noticed that as Ardyn had said, at the first Shield of the King there was an arm missing and that he immediately attacked him with his katana, but Clarus parried his shot by staggering a few steps.

Gilgamesh wielded his sword better and launched himself at him, and this time Clarus was forced to defend himself and parry his blow and still wobble dangerously.

Clarus thought as he held his sword better and watched his opponent so impressive and threatening to him "So it's wrong ... I have to concentrate and go back to being the real Clarus" and set off again with more force.

A scream rose from Clarus's mouth, which began to counterattack Gilgamesh's attacks with greater strength and courage, and their swords produced a metallic sound that continued throughout the combat zone.

Clarus then tried to surprise his opponent with a quick move with his sword, but Gilgamesh quickly withdrew back and Clarus decided to concentrate his attacks on the right side, where he missed his arm and managed to score a few hits.

Gilgamesh asked in a solemn voice as he decided to change his sword's shape in a katana: - What question do you want to ask me? Do not tell me that it concerns the death of your former King! -.

Clarus unleashed his fury and continued to attack in a frenetic and furious manner and replied with an angry tone: - He was not only my King, but also my precious friend! Would I never have managed to protect him as a shield? His blows began to become less incisive, while his body began to beg for mercy and rest.

Clarus clearly felt his body full of pains and slowly his mind began to waver and the figure of Gilgamesh began to become a confused and faded outline and the sounds became muffled, as if he were about to faint.

It was Gilgamesh who brought him back to reality when with the katana he left a horizontal mark on his chest that caused him a terrible pain on his chest. The man stepped back a few steps and placed a hand on his chest, where the blood began to run, but immediately he was on his feet again and once again began to attack with more precision and speed.

Clarus continued to hit him in the grip of a form of excitement that he had not felt for a long time and was so focused, that he did not notice that Gilgamesh slowly started backwards and his parade did not protect him as before and then threw a powerful blow that forced his opponent kneeling.

Clarus returned lucid and looked at Gilgamesh on his knees in front of him and asked, shouting: - What is the answer to my question? Which?-. He felt his heart beating in his chest furiously and the bones and wounds that hurt him, but he did not care because he had to know the answer to that question.  
Gilgamesh looked up at Clarus and said, "You already know the answer to this question. This fight must have cleared you the doubt that grips your heart.-.

Clarus breathed for a long time and murmured as he passed a hand on his forehead, full of sweat: - Yes! Now I know the answer, I could never save it ... -. He took a long breath and thought he felt the spirit of Regis beside him and continued: "I will use my new strength to protect my new king! I will not let you feel guilty and fear again, once again, weak, but I will deal with them and defeat them as I did today.-.

Gilgamesh said in a quiet and no more severe voice: "These are the words that are suitable for a true Shield of the King! Fear, doubts and feelings of guilt can lead to ruin, but those who look away do not deserve to be a shield. You are worthy of your role! -. He made a sword appear in his hands and handed it to Clarus: "Accept this gift and my strength."

 

Clarus looked at his sword and murmured in a low voice: "I can not accept such a gift!" He wanted to push it away, but Gilgamesh pushed it against his chest.

Gilgamesh replied once more solemnly: "Accept this gift! It belonged to an extraordinary man who cut off my arm! Then it goes that your king is waiting for you! -.

Clarus took Genji's sword after having whispered a thank you to Gilgamesh began his march back to the exit of the Crevasse where Cor was waiting for him.

When he emerged from the crevasse, Clarus felt as if he had been reborn as the phoenix from his ashes and Cor went to meet him and exclaimed: - I see you have done it! -. He pretended not to notice Genji's Sword and exclaimed, "Are you ready to go back to Insomnia?"

Clarus threw his sword at Cor and exclaimed: - Yes! Let's go home because the King can not stay without his shield. " They both got in the car and left immediately towards Insomnia.

When Clarus toward the threshold of the entrance to the throne room, the first thing that struck Ardyn was the conspicuous scar that the man had gotten on his chest.

Clarus advanced to a certain point and then bowed to Ardyn and said in a serious tone: "Your majesty! I have defeated Gilgamesh as you have requested and am ready to resume my place as the shield of the King at your side.

Ardyn answered in a serious tone: "And I welcome you, Clarus Amicitia as my Shield of the King." Clarus immediately got up and went to recover his old place.

That evening Aulea murmured in a calmer voice: "Thanks to your plan, Clarus has returned to what he was in the past." He could not do less and be happy.

Ardyn nodded in satisfaction: - Yes! I'm happy that my plan worked. "

Aulea pointed at Ardyn and replied: "But the next time, you immediately know me." Immediately he disappeared into his bedroom.  
Ardyn sighed and murmured in a low voice: - Yes ... -. Then he heard the door open and turned to Aulea, who invited him into his room, perhaps to take Chama Emilla's advice to the letter.

Ardyn remained motionless for a few seconds before entering Aulea's bedroom.

Two nights passed and Gilgamesh was looking at the swords that surrounded him and then he asked in a high and wise voice: - Which king presents himself before me? -.

Ardyn answered by coming out of the darkness that enveloped him: - I am Ardyn Lucis Caelum, King of Lucis.-. He walked over to the King's Shield and murmured: "And for a long time we have not seen Gilgamesh and brought you your favorite liqueur made with Lucis's herbs and roots."

He threw the bottle at Gilgamesh who immediately grabbed it and commented: - I see, you still remember that I appreciate what is my favorite liqueur.-.

Ardyn commented in a melancholy tone: "These are things that are not forgotten even after 2000 years ...". He noticed that immediately Gilgamesh had set in motion to light a fire.

In front of the fire and a glass of Lucis' old liqueur, Ardyn asked in a serious voice, "So what do you think of your descendant?"

Gilgamesh answered as he took off his hood and mask to better enjoy the fire and the liqueur: - A very good Shield of the King! He has the right will and strength and has been able to get up from a difficult situation like the loss of his friend and King. You are in excellent hands! He takes a sip of wine.

Ardyn smiled and pulled a photograph from his jacket and showed it to Gilgamesh: - She is my wife Aulea. And thank you if now I'm the new King of Lucis and ... -.

Gilgamesh continued in Ardyn's place as he picked up the photograph: "And you're in love with her." He looked at him from head to toe and said sternly: "You have always been childish and unconscious. Like when you almost risked breaking your skull to save a black Chocobo egg.  
Ardyn hearing the words Black Chocobo "immediately asked: - What happened to Pluma after I was imprisoned? -.

Gilgamesh looked at the liquor in his glass and said, "Somnus wanted to keep it with him, but as soon as Pluma knew you were" dead, "he collapsed to the ground, dying of heartbreak." He remembered well that scene and the despair of Somnus, who was also fond of Pluma exactly as Ardyn was.

Ardyn hid his face between his knees and burst into desperate tears as he recalled all the moments he had spent with his chocobo.

After venturing for the death of his friend Chocobo, Ardyn asked seriously: - Why are you still here, Gilgamesh? Why did you become immortal? -.

Gilgamesh answered as he looked at the stars: "I have asked the Astrals to become immortal. I wanted to secure both the ability of the Choosen King's Shield and to wait for my King to finally know his eternal sleep. "

Ardyn looked up in surprise at Gilgamesh and asked, surprised, "Are you sure of your choice?" Really, am I your king too? -.

Gilgamesh replied: - Yes! I will continue to be faithful to you and see you as my King! Because I under the starscourge I met the man who could never be canceled. Childish, wise, generous and endowed with great strength of mind. And above all I will never forget when you saved the life of a bandit consumed by the disease despite threats from the latter and protests from the younger brother.-. He will never forget when Ardyn saved his life and then decided to serve him and follow him on his travels.

The first Shield of the King added: - Now I can finally see the Great and wise King that 2000 years ago you could not be.-.

Ardyn muttered moved as he took a sip of liquor: - Thank you, my friend ... -. And he turned his gaze to the night sky.

Gilgamesh took an amulet from his pocket and handed it to Ardyn and said, "If you need me one day, use this amulet to summon me."

Ardyn took the amulet in silence and together with Gilgamesh he continued to speak in front of the fire with him, as he did more than 2000 years ago.


	5. Death and Life

It had been a year and a half since Ardyn had risen to the throne and married Aulea. The peace between Lucis and Niflheim held up despite some imperial soldiers continuing to make small raids in the countries on the border.

To celebrate the first anniversary of the ascent to the throne, several fireworks were fired and the bells ringed for a party. The citizens began to grow fond of Ardyn and began to wonder when Lucis's reign would have a prince.

Just Ventus asked Ardyn this question: "When will our king and our queen give to the Kingdom of Lucis, a prince? This is the question that the people ask themselves.

Ardyn snorted and answered in complete embarrassment: "Aulea and I agree that it is too early to talk about a child. I wonder why people keep asking this question. "

Ventus answered with a serious tone and settled his tie better: - The people want to be sure that there is an heir in case something happens to you. He does not want to find himself again in the same situation that happened after the death of Regis.-.

Ardyn said nothing, but he just shrugged again and went back to his study to study the new law he had in mind to get approved by the council when he heard Aulea scream: "Ardyn! Where are you?-.

Ardyn watched as the queen moved toward him in panic and immediately hugged her and asked in a worried tone: "What's up, Aulea?" He stroked his forehead softly and saw as he hugged her: "You're shaking ..."

Aulea responded with tears in her eyes and her face in pain: - Stella Nox Fleuret, first daughter of Sylva and Astrum, is dead.-. He had met the girl during her last trip with Regis to Tenebrea and she immediately became attached to her.

Ardyn asked in a serious tone as he continued to hold Aulea in his arms: "How did it happen?" The hatred he had for the Nox Flueret family had nullified itself in the face of Aulea's desperation, which seemed to know and hold on to the child.

Aulea replied sadly: "Stella had to have her first dance essay. He had a great talent for dance, as well as being brave and wiser than a normal six-year-old girl. But as they got ready to enter the scene, a thief broke in behind the scenes to get the money and Stella tried to convince the thief to desist, but a gunshot started and killed the child.

Ardyn asked in a voice altered by anger: "Was the thief caught?"

Aulea nodded as she tried to wipe away the tears with a handkerchief: "The guard of the Oracles immediately found the thief, who in the meantime had already taken his own life." He raised his head to Ardyn and murmured: "I would like to go straight to Tenebrea."

Ardyn turned his head toward Ventus and ordered: - Plan a private plane for Tenebrea. To warn Clarus, I'll take care of it! -. It was a risk to go to Tenebrea, but he could not let Aulea go alone.

Aulea murmured as she gave a quick kiss to Ardyn: - Thank you ... -. And immediately went to his room to prepare the suitcases.  
Ardyn stood firm in his position and only when he noticed that Ventus was watching him, he said in a serious and irritated tone: "Did not I give you a task to do?"

Ventus exclaimed as he reassembled himself: "I will execute your majesty right away!" He immediately left the corridor with a smile on his lips that Ardyn did not see for his fortune.

Ardyn shook his head and went to prepare his suitcase for the journey to the castle of Tenebrea.

When they arrived they found the castle decorated with several black drapes for mourning, while the population of Tenebrea and several pilgrims left prayers and flowers.

Ardyn and Aulea were escorted by the guards of the Oracles to a private salon, where they began to wait nervously and impatiently for the arrival of someone from the castle to be escorted up from Aulea and Astrum Nox Flueret.

They waited ten minutes before seeing the door open and Astrum Nox Flueret entered the room with red eyes and a shocked, painful expression on his face and murmured, looking at Aulea with a dull voice: - Sorry for the delay ... -.

Aulea ran immediately to Astrum Nox Flueret and murmured as she embraced him: - Astrum ... -. He could not say anything else and he heard Astrum sobbing and shaking with pain.

Astrum answered with a painful voice, as he tried to compose himself and wipe away the tears: - Thank you for coming ... -.

They kept crying for several minutes, then Aulea asked as she began to cry: "Ravus, where is it?"

Astrum answered in a sad voice: "She's in her room with her nanny. He does nothing but cry and call his older sister ...-. He glanced at Ardyn, who was looking at him painfully as he stood aside. The King of Tenebrea gave a confused look at Ardyn and then looked at Aulea who broke the long hug.

Aulea presented in a painful voice: "He is my husband Ardyn Lucis Caelum and the new king of Lucis. Thanks to him, Lucis and Niflheim signed a peace treaty that will finally give stability in the lands of Eos.-.

Ardyn reached out to him and said in a sad voice: "I am very sorry for your grief ... I wanted to meet you in a more peaceful moment." He lowered his head as a sign of respect and pain and waited for Astrum's reaction.

Astrum took Ardyn's hand and murmured: "The same is true for me ... I wish all this was just a nightmare and that my beloved Stella was here with us." He wiped a tear that slid down his cheek.

Aulea asked as Ardyn put a hand on Astrum's shoulder to make him feel even more his closeness to mourning: - Sylva where is he now? -.

Astrum answered as he continued to cry: - He is in the shrine and is trying to contact the gods! She is desperate for the loss of Stella and does nothing but cry and scream at Astral all her pain. I bring you immediately to her! -. Immediately they left the room to go to the room where Aulea was.

When they entered, they found Sylva standing in front of the altar with her unmade and ragged clothes, her hair completely unkempt and her eyes red and swollen with tears.

The woman screamed before the altar while she was destroying a vase with offers: - Why my daughter ?! Why her and not me ?! Why did you decide to take Stella's life?! -. He took another offer and threw it on the floor: Did I do anything wrong ?! Did I disappoint you as an Oracle ?! Did I hurt you or did I do my duty? Answer my questions! Return my daughter! -. He threw another vase towards the wall and one of the pieces of paper scratched her face.

Regardless of the blood on his cheek, Sylva went on in a soft and pleading voice: "If you really are your faithful servant, please return my daughter to me." To then completely fall to the ground and continue to cry and to address other prayers in silence.

Ardyn looked at the scene and before his eyes, Sylva was no longer the Oracle and the family member who hated for over 2000 years, but only a woman devastated by the loss of her beloved daughter. She reminded him of those women, who had not been able to save their children's lives when he was a healer and he tried to comfort them while he felt powerless. He wanted so much to have more knowledge and perhaps even more power to save the lives of all the people who lived in the world of Eos. And perhaps because of what had been chosen by the Astral to become the Choosen King, only that he did not approve of the method chosen by the Astral, to save the people of Eos and had chosen his path, which had made him a monster and condemned to exile.

Ardyn advanced slowly toward Sylva, while Aulea and Astrum watched the scene without knowing what Ardyn's intentions were that he was bending down next to Sylva and looking for something in his coat.

Ardyn murmured as he handed a handkerchief to Sylva: "The gods can not answer these questions and can not return loved ones. They can only give suggestions and solutions for problems concerning the whole Eos, but for the individual people they claim they are doing their own thing. You as an Oracle, you know well ... -. He looked her straight in the eye as he saw Sylva take the handkerchief in her hands.

Sylva murmured as she dabbed at the wound from where the blood kept coming and murmured in a defeated and painful tone: - I know ... but I want to at least try and see if the Astrals respond to the screams of pain of a mother ...-. He looked at Ardyn with tears in his eyes and murmured: "But I was wrong! I can not take my pain out against those who do not listen to the pleas of ordinary people who are suffering. And not all are deployed in favor of human beings.-. She burst into desperate weeping and Ardyn immediately hugged her to help her wrench out of her pain.  
After half an hour of tears, Sylva murmured while Aulea too embraced the sovereign gently: - Thank you very much ...-.

An Oracle guard entered the small shrine and said in a serious and alarmed tone: "Your Majesty, Emperor Iedolas has just arrived with one of his generals and an Imperial soldier."

Aulea looked at Ardyn, who shrugged her shoulders and shook her head, while Astrum helped Sylva stand up, whispering something in her ear.  
The woman threw another gaze full of gratitude toward Ardyn, holding the handkerchief pressed against the wound and murmuring in a voice altered by weariness and tears: "Let's go to him ..." And supported by her husband, she left the shrine followed by Ardyn and Aulea.

When Emperor Jedolas saw Sylva, he immediately jumped forward and murmured in a sad voice as the general and the soldier kept a safe distance.  
Iedolas began in a calm and serious voice: "I came here in person to bring my condolences and all the empire." He took a deep bow to Sylva and Astrum.

Sylva murmured sadly as she took off her handkerchief from her cheek: "Get up, you do not need all this ceremonies. All you need is your presence and your words. "

Caligula intervened in an arrogant and contemptuous voice: "The Emperor wanted to come in person and with an escort, although he could send a message or a letter from Galea. You must vouch to your respect to him.-.

Aulea hissed furiously as she watched Caligula and Ardyn was forced to take her by the arm to keep her from going near Caligula and slapping him.  
Iedolas stood up and glared at his general and said calmly: "Forgive my stupid and insensitive general." He paused and then continued: "Those who must be respected are you and your pain. I am just an ordinary person, the ceremonies leave them to happier moments.-.

Aulea calmed down hearing the words of Iedolas and Ardyn understanding that the danger had passed, let go of his wife's arm and continued to observe the scene.

Astrum murmured in a serious voice: "And we thank you for your words." He noticed that the Emperor was wearing a cloak and asked, "Are you already leaving? Do not you want to spend the night here and leave for Gralea tomorrow morning? -.

Sylva added: - You are a welcome guest here! Rest for one night.-.

Iedolas shook his head and murmured: "I can not stay! This was a hidden escape to the whole Empire. If I do not return, a great chaos will unleash to find me again and you do not need this, but only respect and silence to overcome your grief.-. He turned his gaze to Ardyn and Aulea and concluded: - Now I take my leave! -. He put the hood on his head and went to the main door of the castle.

The emperor passed near Ardyn and said in a low voice: "I hope one day to have a dinner with the King and Queen of Lucis." He bowed in front of Aulea.

Neither Ardyn nor Aulea responded to the words of the Emperor, but they returned the bow of Iedolas, who resumed walking followed by Caligula and the soldier.

Sylva asked after the Emperor had left: "You two stay here for the night?"

Aulea answered in a calm voice as she took Sylva's hands in hers: - Yes! -. And Ardyn also nodded, as Astrum sent for a servant to carry the luggage to the guest room.

Sylva muttered as she burst into tears again: "Thank you ..." I try to dry my tears without succeeding.

That night in the guest room, Ardyn looked at Tenebrea's forest from his bedroom window and felt a strange feeling of peace and tranquility.  
Aulea approached him and asked in a serious voice: "How did you endure that general all this time?"

Ardyn smiled and answered as he stared at the starry sky: "A lot of patience and calm. They are qualities that serve to be a good chancellor.-. He took the herbal tea that Aulea handed to him and began to drink it slowly to taste it better.

Aulea looked at Ardyn's profile and asked curiously, "Of the qualities you got from your mother, did not you?"

Ardyn murmured grimly as she held the cup tightly: "My mother's name was Deam Nocte and she died when I was only twelve years old from an incurable disease." Although it had been 2,000 years, he remembered everything about that terrible day. His mother was still and cold on the bed, while Somnus was screaming in pain and he was crying in silence, feeling completely useless and in complete mercy of events.

Aulea put a hand on her mouth and murmured while she felt stupid: - Sorry ... I was stupid to ask this question.

Ardyn shook his head and explained, "I do not have to excuse you! I took from her, however, aspect of my character.-.

Aulea took her hand off her mouth and asked in a serious voice, "And why did you want to be a doctor? Why did not you want to see someone suffering just like you? -. He took his hand and looked at him firmly

Ardyn opened her mouth wide as she looked at Aulea and was surprised at how the woman had immediately sensed an important piece of her past: - Yes! That's why I wanted to become a doctor.-. he remembered the work in the fields to feed him and Somnus and the studies they led at night to become a healer. He wanted to become an itinerant healer to save people even in the most remote places and who could not afford a stable healer.  
Aulea rested her head on Ardyn's shoulder and he said nothing more, but stood looking at the night landscape and holding on to the woman's warmth.

Ardyn and Aulea left immediately after the private funeral that Sylva and Astrum organized for Stella and the coffin was then buried in the catacombs that were under the big sacred oak of the Nox Flueret family where all the family members are buried and where there was a great altar where pilgrims could pay homage and bring their gifts and their prayers, without being disturbed.

Sylva murmured before the coffin was lowered into the catacomb: - Goodbye, my child ... -. He kissed the coffin several times, while again the tears and Astrum held his hand and tried to hide the tears with one hand.

Then he touched Astrum kissing the coffin several times and murmuring: "Goodbye, my little flower ...". He gave one last kiss before leaving the coffin. Ravus had greeted his older sister first, and Sylva had decided to get the four-year-old boy back to his bedroom.

When Ardyn and Aulea were on top of the helicopter they were tired and sad at the funeral, so that they remained silent with Aulea, who always kept her head resting on Ardyn's chest, which occasionally carelessly stroked his long hair gently.

Several months passed, when Ardyn received the invitation for the inauguration for a Post dedicated to the Chocobo managed by a certain Wiz Forlane. The man who continued to love the Chocobos, decided to go and take Aulea and Clarus along with them.

When Wiz saw him coming he exclaimed with all the cheerful tone: "Welcome your majesty! I'm glad you decided to visit my Chocobo Post. From today the inhabitants of the kingdom of Lucis will be able to see and ride the Chocobo. I was also thinking of building a circuit where to run him.-.

Ardyn looked around and noticing only common Chocobo asked as Aulea began to snoop around: - Are there also black Chocobo? -.

Wiz shook his head and explained as he watched Aulea cuddle a Chocobo: - Unfortunately not! They are rare and they are the ones most at risk of extinction!  
Ardyn snorted disappointed then his eyes were caught by something in the woods and he walked away without either Clarus or Aulea noticed.  
When Auela noticed that her husband was not there, she exclaimed in alarm: "Where did my husband go?"

Ardyn reappeared with all dirty and ruined clothes and in his hands a Chocobo egg and exclaimed triumphantly: "I knew there was a Chocobo egg here! My sixth sense is never wrong for this! -. He showed him triumphantly to Aulea and Clarus, while Wiz stared at his King, who had ruined his clothes to get a Chocobo egg.

Aulea looked at Clarus and said calmly: "Please do not intervene!"

Clarus replied in a serious tone: "I would not have intervened anyway!"

Aulea did not hear the words of the shield and immediately went to pull a pinch to Ardyn, who exclaimed: - Ahia! -. Then he went and immediately handed the egg to Wiz, who would cure it until it opened.

And after death there was life again and once again the cycle began its course in the land of Eos.


	6. New life

About a year passed and the Nox Flueret family was blessed by the Astrals with the birth of a child, who was given the name of Lunafreya. Throughout Eos, the girl was celebrated, while Ardyn had commented on the news: - The Astrals were too fast ... -.

Ventus nodded and asked as he helped Ardyn fill out the documents for the new law: - Hypothesized, that the Astral we wanted immediately to give a new heir to the role of Oracle to Eos? -.

Ardyn answered in a serious voice as he placed the signature on the document: "It is not a hypothesis, but a certainty. The oracle is of vital importance to Eos and only women can inherit this burdensome task. " Then he handed the document to Ventus who would deliver it to the council for final approval.

Six months later, a quiet morning when Ardyn relaxes next to Aulea in bed. The sovereign looked at his queen who was sleeping next door and thought "it's even more beautiful when he sleeps" when he heard someone knocking on the door strongly.

Aulea woke up immediately and asked confused and alarmed: - What happens? -.

Ardyn replied while wearing a dressing gown and getting out of bed: - I'll soon find out! -. And he opened the door, finding Ventus looking agitated.

Ardyn asked seriously: "What happened?"

Ventus replied promptly, as he showed the message on his cell phone: - Clarus became a father! Today his firstborn was born, Gladiolus Amicitia! -. He showed the photo of the newborn to Ardyn, while Aulea wore a dressing gown.

Ardyn picked up the phone to better look at the child and Ventus said in a serious voice: - Clarus also announced that he will soon be here to fulfill his duty as a Scudo.-.

Aulea got out of bed and said angrily: "Is he completely idiotic?"

Ardyn glanced at his wife and said seriously: "My wife is right! Clarus Must stay next to his wife and son. He looked at Ventus and said, "They're going through the cell phone." He had his cell phone delivered by Ventus and began to fill out the Clarus number.

As soon as Ardyn heard Clarus's voice he immediately exclaimed: "Stay with your wife!" She did not notice Aulea beside him.

Clarus replied in a serious and careful voice: "Your Majesty, I left you without your shield for too long. I can not leave your side and ... -.

Aulea took the phone in Ardyn's hands and ordered in a serious tone: "Clarus, have you heard my husband? He has just ordered you to stand next to your wife and you will obey his order without discussing. " Ventus snapped back as Ardyn watched his wife order her shield in a serious voice.

Ardyn gently took the phone back from his wife and said to Clarus, "I hope you understand my wife's message." You will only return when you have spent time with your son. 

Ardyn closed the phone and looking at Ventus's face and exclaimed irritably: "Do not start with that story again!"

Ventus put his hands in front and replied in a calm tone: "It was not my intention, anyway!"

Ardyn replied in a serious tone: "Good!" While Aulea could not hold back a laugh as she watched the scene.

Ardyn looked at his wife and, sighing, said, "Our idea seems to have vanished. Are we going to have breakfast? -. He held out his hand gently.  
Aulea answered in a sweet voice and took Ardyn's hand: "Of course." And together they went out to the dining room, while Ventus still wondered why the King and Queen still seemed so reluctant to have a child of their own.

 

About a week passed when Clarus proudly brought his son Gladiolus to the Citadel along with his wife Chama Emilla and said: "Your majesty, I have come here to introduce you to my son Gladiolus Amicitia, my heir and future shield of Lucis's heir." . He raised his son to make sure Ardyn could see him well.

Chama Emilla immediately hit her husband at her side and said furiously: - Do not raise it so high! Have you just eaten, do you want to throw it up? -. And immediately he tore it in the arms of her husband to prevent the child from throwing up.

Gladiolus did not burst into tears, but kept his gaze fixed on the throne and Ardyn thought as he looked at the child's eyes. "He already understood his role even though there is not yet an heir to the throne" he shook his head.

Chama Emilla kicked Clarus before taking the little Gladiolus from Ardyn and said seriously: - Your majesty! Take hold of your son / daughter's future shield. " And he smiled sweetly.

Clarus approached his wife and said, as she watched Ardyn puzzledly look at the newborn baby: - it's an old Lucis tradition! The king takes up the future shield of his heir to the throne.-. And Chama Emilla handed the child to Ardyn.

Ardyn welcomed the newborn in his arms, as he did 2000 years ago when mothers asked him for a blessing from the king or when his mother gave him Somnus, and began to rock him gently under Aulea's curious gaze and the satisfaction of Ventus.

Gladiolus responded to Ardyn's attention by throwing up his royal dress and Chama Emilla shouted as she kicked Clarus's side: "What did I tell you? Because of you our son has vomited on our king! -. He began to repeatedly kick at Clarus, who tried to avoid the attack of his enraged wife.  
Ardyn murmured as she pulled out a handkerchief to clean the baby's mouth: "No need to get angry like that! It's just a bit of a vomit! -. He cleaned Gladiolus's mouth and then handed it back to Chama Emilla who stopped hitting Clarus.

Ardyn muttered in a low voice to Clarus while he was cleaning his jacket: - Normally it is you who must protect me, certainly not me! -. He noticed that both Ventus and Aulea were laughing with gusto as they talked about something he could not grasp.

Clarus whispered in a low voice as he watched his wife look at him furiously: "Unfortunately you can not save me when I come home ...". Ardyn did not hear the words of his Shield, but continued to look at the child who continued to feel comfortable in his mother's arms.

And he began to imagine how it would be if he had become a child's father and glanced at Aulea, who looked at him with immense sweetness and Ardyn felt his heart melt once more.

Time passed quickly and summer arrived with its heat and Ardyn strangely noticed that Ventus was smiling, despite the amount of commitments he had just received and the King asked curiously: - something happened that made you happy, right? - .

Ventus nodded and answered enthusiastically: "My older brother, Terra, has just told me that his wife, Aqua, is pregnant! In February I will become uncle! -.

Ardyn exclaimed happily: "Congratulations on the wonderful news!" He looked at his smile on the man's face and added with a slight tinge of threat: "I hope you do not start talking about children again."

Ventus shook his head and sighed sadly: "I understand that I have to give up. It is a decision that must be taken by you and Queen Aulea, and the people must also start to make a reason about it. "

Ardyn nodded in satisfaction and said: - In that case you'll be the first to know ...-. He patted that shoulder, which he now considered a friend and a great advisor.

Ventus exclaimed sincerely: "It would be a great honor!" And they returned to thinking about the affairs of the kingdom.

In February Ignis was born the grandchild of Ventus Scientia, and as happened to Clarus, Ardyn and Aulea forced Ventus to take several weeks of vacation to be next to his family for the happy event.

The people of Lucis continued to ask an heir and even the emperor Iedolas began to take an interest in the matter and once during a short trip to Galea, a year and a half later, he told his former chancellor: - You should start thinking about a heir, even for peace! A prince born from your relationship would become even more stable peace between Lucis and the Empire.-.

Ardyn threw a long sigh and murmured in a diplomatic and convincing voice: "I know, good emperor, but I and Aulea do not feel ready yet to have a child. I want to first make my relationship with her. "

Iedolas said shaking his head: - If you do not feel ready for a child, I understand you! Nobody can oblige you to have a child.-. He began to walk with the new trade agreements that Lucis and Niflheim had made after a long discussion between Ardyn and Iedolas.

Ardyn looked up at the ceiling and thought, "But it seems the opposite! Aulea and I do not want all this pressure, we want it to be an act of love and that ratifies our union of couple and not an obligation imposed by everyone! "and resumed walking, avoiding meeting Caligula or some other unpleasant general.

Another six months passed, and the winter was mild to Lucis, so much that Emperor Iedolas decided to organize a diplomatic dinner by Galdin Quay inviting all the representatives of the various states of Eos to celebrate a peace, which had lasted for several years and with the Empire which had attained its greatest prosperity.

Ardyn looked at Aulea and asked in a serious voice, "Do you want to come too? Or do you prefer to stay in Insomnia? He noticed that his wife was holding the letter in her hands and looking towards the window, where the night had fallen, and Insomnia had assumed her old-fashioned appearance.

Aulea looked at the letter and answered in a serious voice: "I will come with you! Emperor Iedolas gave me a good impression when he came with that small escort to Tenebrea to give condolences to Sylva and Astrum. "

Ardyn exclaimed: "Perfect! The emperor will be happy to know that you will be there for this dinner. " He noticed that Aulea had opened her mouth as if to say something and asked, "Do you want to tell me something?"

Auela answered in a serious voice: "I hope that there is not that dislike of a general again!"

Ardyn laughed and answered as he hugged his wife: "There will not be! During the last meeting with the emperor I said that you no longer wanted to see Caligula.-.

Aulea murmured while resting her head on her husband's chest: - Excellent initiative! Now I can come to this dinner with tranquility.-. And he smiled as he closed his eyes for that moment of peace and tranquility.

When they arrived at Galdin Quay, the first person they met was Astrum and Aulea exclaimed: - Astrum! How are you? Did not your wife and children come for this dinner?

Astrum shook his head and explained as he turned his gaze to Angelgard: "Ravus has a high fever and could not face the journey up here. Sylva is preferred to stay next to him together with the little Lunafreya.-.

Ardyn asked in a serious voice: - Ravus also has a red throat and a strong cough that does not allow him to sleep? In that case I recommend the hot chamomile with honey. It will help him to sleep.-. He opened his mouth when he realized that his healing side was coming back ever more present in him.  
Astrum looked at Ardyn strangely, not understanding that sentence and it was up to Aulea to explain everything: - My husband, before becoming an advisor to Niflheim and after King of Lucis, wanted to become a doctor. That's why he prescribed this remedy for your son. "  
Astrum asked: - From doctor to king of Lucis. Really weird sometimes fate, right? -.  
Ardyn nodded: "Yes, really weird." A light wind hit the face of the man who refused to look at Angelgard.  
Astrum smiled and said calmly, as he put a hand on Ardyn's shoulder: - Thank you for your medical advice! As soon as I call my wife I will say to prepare this to Ravus. We hope it will help him sleep.-. He wrapped himself in his coat and said, "I'll go into the restaurant! I do not want to become the new sick of the family. " He smiled and cast a last glance towards the sea.  
Aulea exclaimed in a sweet voice: "We'll get you in right away!" And Astrum immediately ran into the restaurant to get warm.  
Ardyn said in a serious voice: "Let's go inside!" It's a mild winter, but we can not risk getting sick. " He put a hand on his wife's side and took her to the restaurant.  
Outside the restaurant a woman approached them and said in a serious voice, as she wrapped herself in her white jacket: - At this dinner I have the opportunity to finally meet -. The woman looked at Ardyn from head to toe.

Ardyn bowed slightly and asked in a gentle voice: "I am Ardyn Lucis Caelum, Lucis's monarch. Who am I pleased to talk with? -.

The woman replied as she held out her hand to Ardyn: - Camelia Claustra, board member and future first secretary of Accord.-.

Ardyn took Camelia's hand and answered in a serious voice: "I hope I have the same relationship I had with the previous king. Lucis and Accordo have had a long diplomatic relationship and I hope this will continue in the future. "

Ardyn said in a serious voice: "This evening is perfect to continue building the relationship between our two countries. Now let's get inside, let's not wait for the emperor-. He noticed that Aulea was trembling from the cold and said: - We enter! Here it's too cold and it's better to talk about political issues ...-.

Camelia nodded convinced and said in a serious voice: - You're right! There is a better discussion in a comfortable environment.

The restaurant at Galdin Quay had been lit with several scented candles that colored and perfumed the environment with wisdom. The guests were accommodated in the most beautiful room in the restaurant and the emperor said in a serious voice: - Welcome to this dinner! Thank you for accepting my invitation. He took the cup in his hand and added: - Let us toast to this peace that has lasted for years and is blessed by the Gods. May Eos no longer know the suffering of war and hatred. " Most of the guests toasted together with the Emperor, before sitting down for dinner.

The dinner of fish and vegetables in season, served to make even more solid political relations between the various states of Eos and even create new ones like the one between Niflheim and Accordo, which for the first time tightened a commercial agreement, thanks also to the intervention of Ardyn who managed to find a good point of understanding.

Camelia immediately took advantage to officially invite both the Emperor of Niflheim and Ardyn to Altissia and to discuss other important business related to Eos, while Astrum addressed the same invitation to come to Tenebrea in Camelia.

The dinner passed quietly until Ardyn noticed that his wife was always on the sidelines and approaching her, she asked worriedly: "All right? Do you want me to call Ventus to get you a car and an escort to get you back home? He gently stroked his cheek and hair.

Aulea shook her head and murmured in Ardyn's ear: "I only have a slight headache!" I would like to go out and walk on the beach. " He looked Ardyn straight in the eye and murmured: - If it is possible ...-.

Ardyn nodded slightly and answered in a low voice as he gently kissed Auela's hand: "Of course we can! We're not prisoners. " And with an excuse they went out for a walk on the beach.

They walked for half an hour on the beach and Ardyn asked in a worried voice: "Are you better now?"

Aulea answered as she embraced Ardyn: "Yes, I'm better!" He looked up at the sky and said in an ecstatic voice: "This mild night is perfect for watching the stars in the sky. It's a magnificent sight ...-. He breathed in the pleasant sea breeze, finally feeling good.

Ardyn confirmed in a strangely cheerful voice: "Yes! The nights are so rare ...-. he remembered that 2000 years ago, he sometimes slept outdoors with Pluma to watch such a show, amid Somnus and Gilgamesh protests.

Aulea murmured: "True!" He took Ardyn's hand and murmured in a soft voice: "And I hope to see a similar night once again when we're three."  
Ardyn looked amazed Aulea who smiled and thought "In three ?!" and exclaimed muttering several words: - How ?! Sorry?-.

Aulea took Ardyn's hand and rested it on her belly and murmured: "Soon we'll be three! And I want our baby to see tonight ...-. He smiled sweetly and waited for her husband's reaction.

Ardyn could not say a word because his throat had completely dried up and he just hugged Aulea tightly and then burst into tears as he began to repeat: - I'm about to become a dad ... .-. And he had to wait 2000 years to experience such an emotion.


	7. Noctis

Ardyn had to call Ventus right away because as he had promised, he had to be the first to know he was about to be a father.

Ventus asked in an alarmed tone: "Did your majesty have something during the emperor's organized dinner?" Do you want me to come and bring the queen back home?

Ardyn replied, unable to hold back the happiness he was feeling at the moment: "Aulea is waiting for a baby! I'm about to be a dad! -.  
He heard Ventus giggle on the phone and said cheerfully: "I'm happy to hear this news, your majesty! And I bet I'm also the first to know, right? -.

Ardyn answered sincerely: "I promised you." And he hugged Aulea as they continued to watch the night sea.

Ventus said in a serious voice, "I'll let you go back to the emperor's dinner." Goodnight, your majesty.-.

Ardyn answered in a serious voice: "Goodnight!" And he closed the phone and looked at his wife who smiled sweetly.

Aulea asked in a serious voice: "Should we also tell the illustrious guests of the imperial dinner that Lucis's heir is coming?"

Ardyn answered as they walked back to the restaurant with a slow pace: "No! We will leave the news for the moment only for a few close friends and then we will communicate it to Lucis and the rest of Eos. For now let us enjoy ourselves only this happiness. "

Aulea nodded happily: - Yes, you're absolutely right! Let's enjoy this moment only the two of us. " After a quick kiss, they returned to dinner.  
Ardyn waited for about two weeks before making the announcement to the whole kingdom of Lucis, who was about to have his heir and the people celebrated the arrival of the future heir with fireworks and party bells.

About five months passed from the day of the announcement of Aulea's pregnancy and people were already betting on the sex of the couple's firstborn. Ardyn felt a certain annoyance toward that strange fashion and Aulea commented: "Our subjects are impatient to know the sex of the child and to know if one day they will have a king or a queen." He gave a slight smile as he looked at Ardyn's indignant face.

Ardyn replied plaintively: "I understand that I am impatient, but betting on the child's sex seems exaggerated." He certainly could not make a comparison with his times as there were no technological devices capable of identifying the sex of the unborn child. Everything was done more calmly.

Aulea then said, delivering a sheet: "Tomorrow, they'll probably know." He looked at the puzzled face of Ardyn and explained: "Tomorrow we're going to do an X-ray and we'll know the sex of the baby."

Ardyn smiled and exclaimed: - Finally! At least so our subjects will stop betting on our child! -. He smiled, but immediately died when his mind sounded a terrible alarm bell "And if it's normal ..." while he remembered that inside his body was the terrible keeper of the starscourge.  
Aulea asked, noting Ardyn's worried look: "Are you all right?" He stroked his cheek with his hand.

Ardyn answered, trying to have a calm and serene tone so as not to worry his wife: - All right ...-. And he hugged her as doubts began to assail his heart and soul.

During the night Ardyn had a terrible and horrible dream: a dream that in the ultrasound did not appear the fetus of a child, but a horrible daemons that was growing in Aulea and that after he would kill her to get out of her belly and sow death to Insomnia and the rest of the kingdom of Lucis.

Ardyn woke up and decided to go and get some fresh air on the balcony and thought about trying to forget that terrible nightmare "My son will be normal! It will not be a daemons! He is innocent, I am the sinner "and put his hands on his face and began to tremble with fear.

He heard Aulea's voice calling him and saying, "Ardyn, what's going on? Are you anxious about tomorrow? -.

Ardyn turned to look at his wife and said in a sad voice: "Yes, I'm anxious for tomorrow."

Aulea stroked her husband's face and said kissing him on the lips: - Everything will be fine, you'll see! -. And he took Ardyn's hand to bring him back to bed.

Ardyn murmured in a low voice as he was led back to his wife's bed: "I hope so ..." and then added as he put a hand on his wife's belly "I hope for you for my son".

The next day the gynecologist put the probe over Aulea's belly and looked at the screen to visualize the image of the fetus and Ardyn while holding his wife's hand leaned forward to better look at the modem and learn the truth.

The head and profile of a healthy and fit baby appeared on the screen and the doctor said while looking at a specific point in the fetus: - it's a boy! -. And he began to press some buttons to print the photo of the fetus and deliver it to the two parents.

Ardyn let out a sigh of relief and a tear slid down his cheek as he looked at his son and he felt all his doubts crumbling and Aulea looked at him and said, "Did you see there was nothing to worry about in front of a simple ultrasound?"

Ardyn answered in a calm voice: "Yes, you were right ...". He took the photograph of his son in his hands and, after looking at it, said in a serene voice: "Now we just have to decide the name ...".

Aulea commented with a sly tone while a name began to flash in her mind: - We still have four months to decide ...-.

Another two months passed and the birth began to approach.  
Ardyn still remembering when he was a healer and when he gave herbal teas to help pregnant women make the pregnancy better and decided to prepare an infusion every night for Aulea who drank every evening.

One of the regal guards entered the study and said to Ardyn earnestly: "Your majesty! A certain Titus Drautos from Niflheim asks to be received.-.

Ardyn immediately got up from his chair and left his errands and ordered in a serious tone: "Tell him we'll meet in the private garden." He took several sheets of paper and put on his hat and left to go immediately to the garden to meet the man finally returned from his training from Niflheim.

When he arrived in the garden, Ardyn found Titus still wearing the old uniform of Niflheim's soldiers and seemed to have become much stronger and stronger and said, "Welcome back to Lucis, Titus!"

The man immediately bowed to Ardyn and said in a serious tone: "Thank you, Your Majesty." And immediately he stood up to speak with the king about his training and his future plans for Lucis and especially the countries along the border with the Empire.  
Ardyn exclaimed in a cheerful voice: "Let's walk through the garden so tell me everything you've done during these years and what are your future projects."  
Titus exclaimed happy: - With real pleasure! -. And immediately he said gratefully: "You were right about sending me to Niflheim to study and become a general. I was able to see and study the imperial equipment and weapons and learn their weaknesses. Also there they have a whole section dedicated to daemons and I could study the characteristics and weaknesses of almost all the monsters that exist at Eos.-.

Ardyn exclaimed: "Perfect! And you're already thinking of founding a similar school for your cadets too, right? -.

Titus nodded in satisfaction: - Absolutely yes! It is necessary to train troops not only on the imperial soldiers, but also on the daemons. A correct education combined with a good training will avoid unnecessary losses in the field and will also help speed up the reconstruction of the countries.

Ardyn murmured, handing some papers to Titus: "Here you will find all the information about the small countries that need protection or strengthen their defenses. Of course, each period will be updated so you can always know what happens in the places that interest you.

Titus looked at the papers and said in a serious voice, "Thank you, your majesty! Obviously I will also fill in the reports to keep you updated, even on the training of the recruits.-.

Ardyn asked seriously: "You've already started recruiting, have you? And I bet you've already brought some candidates and somebody knows them. "

Titus smiled and said, "I see nothing really escapes you, your majesty!" He pointed to the bushes near the benches: "They are here and they want to greet you." Ardyn looked at the bushes and Nyx, Libertus and a girl whose name she did not know came out.  
Nyx exclaimed cheerfully: "We are the first army recruits. I promised it several years ago and now we are ready to form the new regiment and defend our homes and those of others. "

Ardyn replied in a serious and sarcastic tone: "I see you have not changed in all these years, Nyx!" He looked at Libertus next to him and asked in a serious tone: "True, Libertus?"

Libertus answered in a serious tone: "I can confirm that it is absolutely so, your majesty!"

Nyx replied irritably by his friend's behavior: - Hey! -. All of them burst out laughing, except for the girl who remained silent and aloof.  
Ardyn approached her and asked in a serious tone, "What's your name?"

The girl answered in a serious tone: - Crowe Altius! I belong to one of the countries that you saved from the imperial troops that you did not want to withdraw and for this reason I decided to enroll in the battalion of Drautos to defend my country and those confined by the imperial and daemons. He also made a bow to Ardyn.

Ardyn exclaimed with satisfaction: "I hope you are the first of a long line of people who are interested in this regiment of which Titus will be the leader. The kingdom of Lucis is vast and unfortunately not all the imperials like to keep the peace sealed with the emperor and you must become one of the walls that aim to protect people.-. Ardyn paused and added seriously: "But you do not have to be the shield against the traitorous imperials, but also against the daemons who will attack those countries where construction is still slow. You must protect those who build and ensure the return of electric light, friend and protector against the daemons. Are you ready to cover this role under the leadership of Commander Drautos? -.

The three boys all exclaimed together: - Absolutely yes! -. Ardyn nodded satisfied.

Titus exclaimed in a serious tone: "I promise you that our battalion will bring the desired results. And that soon we will be operative to help the inhabitants of Lucis.-.

Ardyn nodded and heard Aulea's voice calling him: "Ardyn, where are you?" Aulea appeared followed by Ventus and looked at the new ones.  
Nyx looked at the baby bump and exclaimed: "There is little left to the prince's arrival, right?"

Ardyn answered by approaching his wife: "It should be born at the end of August. Not missing much.-.

Nyx looked at Titus exclaimed: - We must hurry then to create our regiment, if we want to do the parade of the birth of the firstborn. It will be a great publicity and other people will join us. "

Ardyn looked at Aulea, who explained in a soft, smiling voice: "An old tradition of Lucis, about 1000 years old, that every time the future heir to the throne is born, a parade is organized with all the most important regiments of Lucis' kingdom. Let's say that it serves to make known the strength of Lucis's kingdom to the future heir.-.

Ardyn was perplexed by the strange tradition imposed by a past king of Lucis, but he decided not to express his opinion about it.  
Titus murmured in a pessimistic manner: - And how do you think to participate in the parade, if we do not even have an official uniform or a seat? -.

Crowe said seriously: "The commander is right! We can not do anything without the uniforms. " Libertus also nodded convinced of the girl's words.

Ardyn turned to look at Ventus who immediately nodded and said in a serious tone: - Ventus will help you provide everything you need to be present for the parade and find a venue to begin your training and start studying the daemons. At least so you will be ready at least to participate in the parade and show -.

She spent her time in childbirth and Aulea was transported to the hospital, where doctors and gynecologists were already waiting for her. Ardyn remained in a private waiting room waiting with Ventus and Clarus.  
The travail was long and interminable for Ardyn then he heard the desperate cry of a newborn and the doctor leave the birth room and announcing with serenity to the King: - The birth was successful. He is a handsome, healthy boy.  
Ardyn asked in an alarmed tone as he saw a nurse carrying a blue bundle in his arms: "My wife, how are you?"  
The doctor answered in a serious voice: "He is well and now he is resting!" He made the nurse advance and said in a serious voice: "Here is your son, the hereditary prince." And he handed the little bundle to Ardyn.  
For the first time Ardyn looked at his son who had two blue eyes and a tuft of black hair, which under the sun had red shades and thought as he stroked his son's hand with one finger: - Welcome to this world, my little one! I promise I'll protect you from everything. " And he showed the newborn also to Clarus and Ventus.  
The doctor asked, "Have you already chosen the name of the little prince?"  
Ardyn shook his head and replied, "My wife and I have decided that she will give a name to our son." He added in a serious voice: "That's why I would like to see you to decide together the name of our child."

The doctor said, "Perfect, now the queen should be in her private room. Go to her too. "

Ardyn said as he watched his son fall asleep peacefully in his arms: - I'll go now! -.

When he entered the room, Aulea turned and murmured in a tired voice: "I am so happy." and welcomed the child who continued to sleep in his arms.  
Aulea looked at his son and immediately gave him several kisses on the forehead and then murmured in a sweet and in love voice: "We have to decide the name of our child." And he gave Ardyn a sweet smile as he continued to cuddle the newborn gently.  
Ardyn asked in a serious voice as he watched his wife pamper his son: "Do you have any ideas?"

Auela thought about it for a few seconds and then said: - I thought that a name suitable for our son is Noctis.-. He kissed his son's forehead again and asked again: - What do you think? -.

Ardyn thought for a few seconds and then replied gently: - Noctis Lucis Caelum. It's a perfect name for him. " he noticed that the newborn continued to sleep in his mother's arms calmly.

Auela said cheerfully: "Then Noctis will be his name." And he kissed him again on the forehead without waking the baby who was still sleeping.  
Ardyn said, "Yes!" And he felt his heart explode with happiness.


	8. Two Brothers

The announcement of the birth of Noctis Lucis Caelum, was celebrated throughout the kingdom of Lucis and also the Empire of Niflheim had celebrated the event with fireworks and a big party, since this meant the strengthening of peace treatment .

The parade took place two weeks after the birth of Noctis and the new Titus regiment was able to participate with the new uniforms and a short speech explaining what their regiment would do and the next day many people showed up to be recruited with great satisfaction of Titus that thanks to the help of Ventus he could already begin to train his troops.

One night, Noctis began to cry and Ardyn said in a whisper to Aulea as she got out of bed: - I'll take care of it! -. He immediately picked up the baby and took him to a private room where he could change it or give him a baby food.

After changing his son, Ardyn murmured as he watched his son's blue eyes: "Now I will sing to you the song your grandmother used to sing to me when I was little." And he began to sing:

High is the moon tonight  
Hiding it's guiding light, high  
Heaven and earth do sleep  
I will the darkness sweep  
I will be the heaven's bright  
I will the earth to light  
Me, see paradise with me  
Awake and arise with me  
I am the dawn, I'm the new day begun  
I bring you the morning  
I hold the night and I open the skies  
I give sight to your eyes

(celtic woman, the sky and the dawn and the sun)

He heard a voice sighing in the dark and Ardyn said softly and coldly: "Do you still remember this lullaby, do you, Somnus? .-. Somnus appeared in his armor looking at Ardyn and glanced at his nephew, who had fallen asleep immediately.

Ardyn ignored his younger brother and continued: - He always sang it before going to bed and after mum's death, I started to sing it to comfort you and to make you fall asleep. You remember that too, do not you? -.

Somnus did not answer, but merely looked away from Noctis and Ardyn went on with an acid tone: "Do not you answer me because you forgot him or because you are ashamed of your elder brother?" He breathed and added in an ironic tone: "Ah, I am only the carrier of the starscourge, an evil that must be erased by Eos according to the will of the Gods. Of course you can not share some memories with me! -.

Somnus hissed under the armor: "It's not like that ..." He advanced a few steps toward his older brother, even with the desire to meet his nephew.

Ardyn commented as he checked that Noctis was sleeping: "Do not you even have the courage to take off that helmet and wade me straight in the eye? Or is your spirit glued to it?

Somnus commented as he continued to advance toward his brother and his nephew, "Do you want me to look you in the eye? I'll settle you, right away! -. He took off his helmet and asked sarcastically: "Satisfied?"

Ardyn did not answer, but he noticed that Somnus was approaching and understanding the intentions of his brother said he felt the anger he felt for 2000 years go up inside him: - Want to see your nephew up close or do you want to go back to being two brothers who wanted good as in the past ?! I do not give you either of the two things. " He got up to get away from his brother with Noctis in his arms: - I had the chance to meet my nephew ?! No! I had the chance to show you that I was still your big brother, even though the starscourge flowed through my body? No! You preferred to take the easy way that the Gods and the Oracle gave you, rather than looking for an alternative way and saving your brother! You did this, Somnus! -. And then he added in a sour and bitter tone and letting go of all the rage and hatred he had accumulated: - And if I had known that you would do such a thing like betraying me and imprisoning me for over 2000 years, I would never have wanted you as a brother.-. And immediately he left the room to return to his bedroom and put his son back in the cradle.

Somnus uttered a long sob and then began to scream in pain in the room, but no one heard the desperate and painful cry of the ghost.

 

Several days passed since Ardyn had met Somnus, and Clarus had decided to take his son Gladio to meet Prince Noctis with his wife Chama Emilla who admonished him by punching his stomach: - Do not lift Prince Noctis up in the air as you did with our son when you presented him to the King.-.

Clarus replied, avoiding the elbow: "Do not be afraid I will not repeat the same mistake." He noticed that his son was laughing with gusto as he saw his mother and father fight among themselves and thought satisfied "We see that he is our son ... he will become a great shield of the king" and observed Aulea holding little Noctis in her arms.

Clarus brought his son close to Noctis and bending close to his son said in a serious voice: - He is the prince Noctis! One day you will become his shield, as I am his father's shield and you will continue this long tradition of Amicitia.-.

Gladiolus looked at Noctis in front and exclaimed: - Bleah! -. And in response, Noctis cried desperately. Chama Emilla did not know how to react, while Auela could not hold back a laugh as the scene had been funny, trying to console her son.

Ardyn commented earnestly: "Apparently you do not like them at all, but they're still small and I think their relationship will be improved over the years."

Clarus nodded: - I agree! When they grow up it will end up that they will also be friends ... we need to give the right time to everything. " Even Chama Emilla nodded and picked up Gladio who kept looking wrong Noctis.

Everyone burst out laughing as Noctis returned serenely to sleep in his mother's arms.

About three months went by and Ardyn nervously threw a file against the wall and shouted, "Why did not you tell me about all this? Cor, I need an immediate explanation! - He could not believe what he had read about that relationship and what had happened to the Magitek factory and the death of Verstael Besithia.

Ventus said calmly: "Your majesty, try to calm down."

Cro began to explain in a serious tone as he looked at the report on the ground: "We could not tell me anything, your majesty! The emperor asked for maximum confidentiality when he involved us in this delicate operation. Besithia, despite the peace between Lucis and Niflheim, was completely mad and continued his crazy experiments creating his clones and then injecting them into the starscourge to make them death machines. The emperor tried to stop him with the good, but Besithia was planning to launch an attack against the same Gralea to dethrone the emperor and become him ruler and resume Lucis's hostilities.-.

Ardyn thought as he put a hand on his forehead "His obsession has become his biggest grave and I wonder if the starscourge has worsened his physical and mental condition" and looking at Cor asked in a calmer tone: - Because I was not informed of this action? -.

Cor explained: - The emperor did not want to involve Lucis directly for fear of retaliation from supporters of Besithia's insane ideas. This is why he preferred to inform me and my men and then inform Lucis about his actions. "

Ardyn nodded thoughtfully and murmured in a tired voice: "The report also speaks of a newborn baby now in Insomnia."

Ventus asked confused: - A baby?! -. And he looked at Cor, who picked up the fallen report on the ground and handed it back to Ardyn.

Cor explained in a serious voice: - From the first Magitek factory survived only a clone of Besithia, a baby that was first brought by Sylva to be healed by the starscourge and then decided to have it adopted by an Insomnia family, rather than a a Gralea. We wanted to let the child live a normal life seems to have the shadow of his natural parent.-.

Ardyn murmured in a low voice as he scratched his unkempt beard: - An uncomfortable shadow, terribly uncomfortable for Eos ...-. Then looking at the general he said, "You can retreat, General Cor! But next time I want to be alerted of these secret missions. "

Cor nodded and left the study, while Ardyn massaged her temples while she thought that the only person who knew her secret was dead and that the empire had finished making stupid games with the starscourge, which risked one day to destroy it.

Time passed quickly for Ardyn, who from a small newborn became a four-year-old in a second.

The child walked along with his nanny to the studio where his father was working holding a leaflet that had aroused the child's deep interest in the decorations on it and he absolutely wanted to go and see that show that seemed fun.

When Ardyn saw the flyer with the event with the fireflies and the eyes of Noctis he asked, pretending not very interested: - And what is this? -. He picked up Noctis to better look at the leaflet that Noctis held in his hand.

Noctis explained with his little voice: - it's a party with fireflies! Fireflies are released that make light shows! I would like to go and see ...-. He had never seen a firefly and looked like one of the most beautiful things in the world.

Ardyn asked seriously: "Have you already asked your mother's permission, Noct?" He tickled the boy who laughed.

Noctis answered with his small voice: - Yes, he said yes, but ...-. The voice became sad: - But he can not come with me. You yes?-.

Ardyn looked at Ventus, who shook his head vigorously and said in a serious voice: "Unfortunately, I can not even come with you, Noct!" He noticed that the child looked sad and said: - The palace commitments, keep me from moving here! -. He noticed the sad face of his son and continued: "But you will not miss the show because your mother and I have already organized a small escort and a car that will take you to the party."

Noctis moaned in a sad tone: "But I wanted to go with you ...". He chuckled when his father tickled him again.

Ardyn said sadly: "Next time, Noct! I promise you that we will go together to the feast of the fireflies. " Then he said cheerfully to make his son smile: - So when you come back, you tell us if it's a good show or not! So your mother and I will take away all the commitments to go and see you next year.-.  
Noctis exclaimed: "Do you promise me?"  
Ardyn said, "I promise you! But do not cheat with your judgment. "  
Noctis burst out laughing amused and exclaimed: - I will not tell lies, dad! -. Again he laughed at Ardyn's tickling.

The evening after the show of the fireflies, Noctis murmured tired while resting his head on the shoulder of the nanny: - I really liked ... next year mom and dad will come with me.-.

The nanny smiled and said while putting a blanket on the child: - Yes, you must absolutely inform your parents of that wonderful show.-. He began to caress her hair, while she too began to doze off because of the accumulated fatigue of the day.

Just five minutes passed, and after the nanny heard the abrupt noise of the car in front of which stopped and then an explosion and shouted in an alarmed tone: - What happens? -.

The bodyguard at the guide replied, while the other quickly went down to check: - We do not know! In front of us there was an explosion and ...-. One of the guards was thrown at Noctis' car and shouted with his last strength: - There is a daemons attacking the cars in front of us! Turn on the car and immediately take the prince away! -. He tried to get back on his feet to go fight again with his other colleagues.

Noctis asked in a frightened voice: "What's going on?"

Tata did not answer the prince, but she screamed as she looked at the bodyguard trying to start the car: - Quick! Let's get out of here! Before the monster arrives.-.

The bodyguard replied as he tried to start the car: "He does not want to leave!" He noticed that the huge monster was approaching their car: - Get off at once and run away on foot! -.

Noctis's nanny managed to rescue the baby before the car exploded, while the bodyguard tried to protect the prince from the Daemons, who kept reaping his victims like crazy.

The daemons took only a few minutes to annihilate the bodyguards left and the monster immediately identified the woman and the child fleeing to the forest and immediately the daemons was on his two prey and mortally wounded with his swords the nanny who fell to the ground, but not Noctis, which was projected by a strange force of several meters away.

The child fell to the ground and when he stood up he noticed that there was a knight in front of him who was wearing an armor close to him and seemed to want to accept his condition, while the daemons after hitting the nanny's body again, decided to attack also Noctis.

Noctis looked at the monster and then knight in armor that was wrapped in a shimmering blue light in front of him to protect him and saw him wield his sword and throw himself at the monster with his winged sword. The Marillith let go of Noctis and threw himself against Somnus in armor, who with a quick slash managed to cut two of the monster's arms and then disappeared into a thousand blue fragments and the daemons began to look for him in all directions.

Noctis again saw Somnus appear in a thousand light blue crystals and sever another two arms of the monster, which had now become harmless. Somnus then projected himself onto the monster and with his last sword cut off his head.  
Noctis looked one last time at the fainting knight, while Somnus remained beside his nephew until the reinforcements and rescue efforts for the baby arrived.

When Ardyn knew what had happened to Noctis, the first thing he did was to despair and shut himself up in a room alone and begin to murmur to the sky: - Save my son, I beg you! I will spontaneously imprison myself again to Angelgard for eternity! But please, save at least him! He is innocent! -. He put both his hands on his face and continued: - I know, it's my fault because I did not follow your will, but he is innocent! Please save it! -. No, he felt Somnus's hand resting on his shoulder as if to comfort him.

Aulea entered the room at that moment and shouted with all the joy and relief: - Ardyn! Our son is well and is miraculously unharmed! -.

Ardyn stood up immediately and went to hug his wife and asked anxiously: "Are you really well? Does it really have no scratches? -.

Auela answered with tears in her eyes: - Yes! Let's go immediately to him. " He took her husband by the hand and led him into the son's bedroom, where he found Noctis who had just opened his eyes and looked around.

Ardyn rushed close to his son and asked in a worried voice: "Noct, how are you?" He began to visit him as he did when he was a healer and to accept in person that the son was well and that he had no scratches.

Noctis answered in a low voice: "Dad has been a wonderful show, next year we must go all three together."

Ardyn nodded and said as he continued his visit: - Of course, Noct! We are all back together next year.-. Aulea nodded slowly as she took her son's hand and held it gently.

Noctis added, mind yawning wearily: "A knight with so many fireflies around saved me. He had a beautiful winged sword and lots of crystals flying around him ... then he disappeared. "

Ardyn let out a sigh filled with astonishment as he heard his son describe his brother as his savior, while Aulea commented: "Perhaps you have exchanged a guard for one of the knights of your favorite fairytale books."

Ardyn nodded as he began to caress the child's hair: - Yes ... an illusion ...-.

Noctis asked in an innocent voice: "Can I sleep with mama and dad? I don't want to sleep alone"

both Aulea and Ardyn said: - Obviously yes!

Two weeks passed and Ardyn entered Noctis's bedroom and took the baby in his arms without waking him up to take him to the private room where he once carried his son when he woke up in the middle of the night and called in a low voice: - Somnus.-.

Somnus appeared in his armor, not understanding why Ardyn had called him and why he had Noctis asleep in his arms. The King of Lucis approached his brother and murmured in a low voice: - Thank you for saving my son ...-. He gently handed Noctis to Somnus and said seriously: "Indeed your nephew, Noctis Lucis Caelum."

Somnus, thanks to the residual magic of the crystal, managed to take his nephew in his arms and murmured: "It is really a beautiful child ...".  
He looked at Ardyn and said, "Do not thank me! I finally realized that I no longer have to listen to the gods, but to my family. "


End file.
